Strange Allies 8
by chadtayor020
Summary: The war against the Order of the Fang has begun. Danny Phantom's kids struggle to act as the heroes that humanity needs them to be as William and Cameron push themselves even harder to battle their foe. The line between hero and monster blurs as the Order of the Fang prepares a new weapon to use against humanity. Who will survive this War of the Monsters?
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Allies 8**

 **Chapter 1**

 **William**

Two weeks had passed since that fateful day. William Fenton's whole world had been shattered. His hometown of Amity Park was destroyed. His Father, Danny Phantom, Earth's Greatest Hero, missing. And William's left arm torn out at the shoulder. There was only one feeling consuming him now, revenge. He would have his revenge on the Order of the Fang, no matter what. That was the only thought in his head as he was in his personal Suite in luxurious Greystoke Arms in Washington D.C. His Dad's warning had allowed the Army to stop the Order of the Fang's werewolves before too much of the city was destroyed. Now here William was with his twin sister, Morgan, receiving awards for securing intelligence on possible base locations of the Order's bases. He didn't care.

All he cared about now was getting stronger, as he struggled to do one-handed pushups in his personal room. If it wasn't for his halfa genetics and the heightened healing that came with them he would still be in the hospital. The doctor's were all amazed that the nerves of his shoulder were the only damage Morgan's desperate attempt to prevent him from bleeding to death with her ice. They told him he was lucky not to have suffered from frostbite or gangrene. William grit his teeth as he pushed himself further. He used to do two hundred pushups a day easily, he had to do at least half of that. He was sweating a puddle on the carpet as he gurgled out, "Eighty-nine." He had to get stronger, he had to push himself.

Revenge was all he focused on as he pushed himself harder and finally made his one hundred pushups. He quickly collapsed on his back, breathing heavily but focusing only on making his sit-ups. The first one-hundred were easy. The rest were an uphill climb. William ignored the pain in his muscles, two weeks without exercising at all had made him weak. He couldn't be weak. He wouldn't be weak. Not again. He refused to lose any more of his family. When he at last finished his sit-ups he was too tired to get up. His body was screaming at him to just rest, but he wouldn't rest. He pushed himself to get up and practice his martial arts. After his Mother had been killed by Vlad Plasmius, his Dad had enrolled Willie and his sisters into Shaolin Kempo Karate, a hybrid martial arts style that taught a little bit of everything. Willie was at the same level as his older sister Cameron, green belt. Some would say that wasn't much, but he didn't care. The teenager was determined to use as much as he could, focusing on adjusting where he could for his lost arm.

After a whole hour of this practice, Willie at last stopped, and fell down on his butt. The sun rose up in his window, and he took a shower. He didn't care about any rewards, all he wanted was revenge.

 **Integra**

It was a few hours from morning, and Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was still awake. She had to test Cameron Fenton's power now. This girl, the oldest daughter of Danny Phantom, and newly turned vampire, was growing in power far faster than she had suspected. _Perhaps it was a mistake to compare her to Seras. Seras was always weak at first due to starvation, but Cameron didn't have her moral compunctions or fears…_ Integra shook her head as she went to the dungeons. She didn't know what it was that was making Cameron so strong, she was determined to find out. If Cameron grew too strong, she might break the seals placed on her, and God only knew what would happen then.

Integra went to Seras's room first and opened the door to see Cameron was already there. The two vampires were laughing at a joke, she heard Cameron finish it, "…and the rabbi said 'That's a shame, you should try it, it's delicious!'" Seras saw Integra first and said, "Integra, did you ever hear this one joke before?" "You can tell me later," Sir Integra said. Seras caught her tone and stood up, all business. "Has there been a mission? Any news on The Order?" Seras asked. Cameron jumped up and said, "Did they find Dad?" "No, this doesn't involve them. This involves you, Cameron," Integra explained, "You are a powerful fledgling, more powerful than Seras at your age. I want to better test that power. Both of you, follow me." Cameron and Seras quickly got behind Integra as the three of them went to Alucard's room.

The No-Life King was sitting on his throne, minus hat and sunglasses, and smiling brightly. "Good evening, my Master and Fledglings. To what do I owe this honor?" Alucard greeted. "Alucard, tell me the truth, have you fed Cameron your blood?" Sir Integra asked her oldest vampire. Alucard shook his head, "She hasn't earned that right, yet. I'm still waiting for Seras to drink first." "It's true," Cameron said. "Very well. This is what I want you to do," Integra said, "I want you two to spar in this room. There's more than enough space here for you to exert your full power here." "Now?" Cameron asked. "Yes. The only rule is that you don't go for the heart, and that you don't tear off limbs. Everything else is fair game," Sir Integra said, and then spoke directly to Cameron, "We need to figure out just how powerful you truly are. This is the easiest way to find out. When we know your strength, we'll have a better grasp of the uses we may put you to."

Seras and Cameron looked at each other, and Seras nodded as she took a few steps away from Cameron. Alucard's smile grew even larger as he lifted his throne and walked over to Sir Integra and asked, "Would you care for a seat, my Master?" Sir Integra looked at him and told him, "This isn't for sport. No, I will not sit down. I need you to observe this closely, and tell me what happens." "As you wish, my Master," Alucard said, and sat down next to her. Cameron got ready to fight, but then stood up, "Do you want me to use the Fawkes Invocation, Sir?" _Should I?_ Integra wondered. _From what Alucard told me, she became fast enough to decimate a werewolf scout when she first changed, but he also says that it could damage her body…_ "Yes," Sir Integra responded.

Cameron nodded and formed an inverted triangle over her chest with her thumbs and index fingers and chanted, "Unlocking Full Ectoplasmic Power Level One, the Fawkes Invocation is now in effect. All power released until the Enemy is destroyed." Shadows enveloped Cameron's body as every vein in her body glowed green. She vomited out shadows as they coated her completely. "Cammie!" Seras yelled. "MAKE HER STOP!" Seras yelled. "NO!" Cameron's voice rang through the mass of shadow, and green light emerged. The ghostly light and vampiric shadows merged until at last formed once more into Cameron, only different than before. Her eyes were the same, green irises and red sclera, but her blonde hair was now black as night, and the white Hellsing uniform she had worn was now replaced with a red jumpsuit with black belt, boots, and gloves.

" _Are you ready, Seras?_ " Cameron asked, it sounded like two voices speaking at once. Seras nodded, the look in her eyes was much more serious than before. "Begin!" Integra yelled.

Seras and Cameron were two masses of red and black as they clashed into each other, the sound filled the room and Integra was forced to take a step back from the power of the shockwave. What happened next was too hard to tell for Integra, the two combatants were too fast for mortal eye to follow. Two red streaks moved throughout the room bashing at each other at different times. After a whole minute of this the two masses stopped and Integra saw that Seras was healing from dozens of wounds including an open side that showed her ribcage, a broken nose, and dislocated leg. But she had Cameron trapped in an arm-lock. Cameron however wasn't finished, she quickly bit down on Seras's leg hard and tore a chunk of flesh out of her. Seras gasped at the pain and Cameron seized her chance to stand up and then lift up Seras and slam her head hard on the hard-stone floor of the dungeon, hard enough to fracture Seras's skull. Seras held on however, and her shadow arm slammed into Cameron's jaw, hard enough to break it and send teeth flying. Cameron let Seras go and Seras stood up.

Cameron looked at her and spat out another tooth before saying, " _Integra_ , _stop this now._ _I've been holding back. If I go any harder, I could kill Seras._ " Everyone looked at Cameron as if she had grown three extra heads. "Holding back?" Seras asked. " _Yes_ ," Cameron sadly told her, as their wounds healed, Cameron's much faster than Seras's. "Prove it, one more blow against each other, full strength," Sir Integra said. "Alright," Seras said, and got ready to put all her strength into one last punch. Cameron silently got ready as well. Cameron and Seras charged at each other, and their fists collided. What happened next would be burned in all their memories forever.

Cameron's fist tore through Seras's like it wasn't even there and slammed full force into Seras's head. Her face was crushed beyond belief, pieces of her head flew everywhere before Seras's body was sent flying into the opposite wall, cracks erupting throughout the rock. Alucard, Integra, Cameron, all were silent when they saw what happened. Seras didn't heal. "S-Seras?" Cameron whispered. "SERAS!" Integra screamed as she ran to Seras's broken body. "No," Cameron said, and the shadows went all around her, and then disappeared, leaving her in her vampire form. Cameron took one step towards Seras, then grabbed her stomach and fell to her knees, vomiting blood.

Integra ignored her and bit open a vein on her wrist and poured her blood over Seras. "No, don't die, Seras," Integra whispered. Cameron vomited blood again, but stood up with blood pouring from her eyes. "No," Cameron groaned as she wiped the blood away.

Integra started to lose hope, when the shadows went all over Seras's body. After three minutes, the Draculina was fully healed. Seras opened her eyes and looked at Integra and whispered, "Let's not do that again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Morgan**

 ** _Washington D_** ** _.C._**

The youngest child of Danny Phantom looked around at all the people assembled to see her and William receive their Presidential Medals of Freedom. Many of them looked afraid, but hopeful, as if this ceremony was proof that everything would be alright. Morgan didn't want to be there. She wanted to be anywhere else, looking for her Dad or the next enemy to fight. What did these people expect of her anyway? She and her twin brother were only fourteen, and despite the suits they wore they still looked it. All these people looked at her like she was some symbol of hope, they wouldn't understand that she was barely keeping from just flying away her guts were twisting around so much.

Finally, President Cho arrived and everyone stood up. He took his place and started his speech. "My fellow Americans, I will not lie to you. Our nation, no, the entire human species, is facing our darkest hour. Monsters from our worst nightmares have revealed themselves around the world, many lives have been lost. The last official count put the number of those who have been killed at one billion, five-hundred and fifty-three million, four-hundred and twenty-five thousand, three hundred. All of them lost in the span of twenty-four hours. These creatures, this 'Order of the Fang', has demonstrated their ferocity, matched by their technological prowess. However, today, I tell you, my fellow Americans, and all the peoples of the world, that hope is not lost!

"Although Earth's Greatest Hero, Danny Phantom, is missing, his children still fight on! Two weeks ago, these two courageous young heroes managed to secure files of the Order of the Fang, gathering much valued intelligence that has been spread to all the world's surviving governments. Not only this," at this President Cho paused for a moment, to catch his breath and to let this information sink in, "But they also managed to kill one of the Order of the Fang's leaders, one of their most powerful warriors, code-named Epsilon!" At this the gathered people cheered. William and Morgan kept their composure, but Morgan still felt uncomfortable, _he didn't mention the soldiers that died…_

"For this, today we honor these brave heroes, with the highest award our government can give to civilians who have helped our nation," President Cho said, and one of his aides handed him two boxes. The President went to Morgan first and opened the box, and pulled out a gold floral medal on a blue ribbon with white edges, on the floral decoration was a white star and in the middle of the star was a blue circle with thirteen gold stars on it. Morgan dipped her head and the President wrapped the medal on Morgan's neck. "Thank you for your service," the President quietly said as he shook Morgan's hand. "Thank you, Mr. President," Morgan said back. President Cho then moved to William and repeated the gesture.

After the medals were given the room was filled with thousands of camera flashes. Morgan couldn't see for a whole minute before the cameras finally stopped flashing. President Cho turned to those assembled and said, "I present to you, William and Morgan Fenton!" The people all cheered and Morgan and William waved at the assembled audience. William then walked up to the President and whispered, "May I speak, Mr. President." President Cho nodded and graciously let William step up to speak. _What are you planning, Willie?_ Morgan wondered. Willie looked at everyone and nodded to the President, "Thank you, Mr. President." He then turned to their audience, "Thank you, people of the United States. All I have to say, is I got a message for the Order of the Fang." Willie got a pissed off look on his face as he grasped his fist and raised it over his head.

"We! Are! Still alive! You killed a lot of humanity, but we will survive! I know that I killed hundreds of you monsters personally, you may have destroyed Amity Park and a thousand other cities, but we made you pay for all of it! I'm not afraid of you! Come at me as hard as you can, I'll hit you back a thousand times more! Bite off my arm, I'll tear off a hundred of your heads! I'm coming for all of you!" William yelled out. The crowd went ballistic, most of them cheering louder than ever before as more cameras flashed. _What the fuck are you thinking Willie!?_ Morgan wondered as Aunt Jazz and Tucker quickly escorted them away from the crowd.

No one spoke as their police escort got them to the hotel they were staying at. Once they were in Aunt Jazz's room she turned around and grabbed Willie by his shoulders, "What were you thinking young man!? You think that we'll win with a lot of macho posing bullshit!?" Willie looked at Aunt Jazz angrily and said, "You think that was posing!? I meant every word. As soon as they figure out where the Order of the Fang's bases are, I'm going. I'm going to take the fight to them!" "Willie," Tucker said, "You can't, not yet. You still need more time to heal." "No, I'm just as strong as ever. I just need to adapt how I fight," Willie said, and to demonstrate he stepped away from Aunt Jazz and punched down on a nearby coffee table as hard as he could. The coffee table was broken in two by the large teen's incredible strength. Police rushed in and Aunt Jazz quickly said, "It's alright, Willie just wanted to show off." Willie did a few punches and kicks to the air to make Aunt Jazz's story more credible, and the police left the hotel room.

Aunt Jazz said to Willie once they were gone, "Go back to your room. We'll talk about this later." Willie grunted and left to his own room. "He's starting to lose it," Tucker said. "I know," Aunt Jazz said. Morgan could only shake her head, _If only Dad were here…_

 **Danny**

Danny was quietly sitting down in his cell, if one could call it that. After his first day being the Order of the Fang's prisoner he had been put in a room he wasn't allowed to leave, aside from this it didn't feel much like a cell. There was a comfortable bed, a comfortable chair and table where he could eat, a private toilet, shower, and sink. They had given him clean clothes to wear every day. They even provided him books in Braille and CD's to listen to. Were it not for the shock collar around his neck and the light of natural sunlight, he would think he was in a hotel room. Danny had no doubt that the woman who he had spoken to on his first day as a prisoner was the Order's leader, Alpha. He had sensed she was a very small woman, five feet tall at most he would guess, but he could sense the immense power within her as well. None of the other werewolves that he sensed were even close to her power. He wasn't even as powerful as she.

He had to get out, somehow. Alpha had freely admitted to being behind so much death and destruction when they had spoken. She had carved a bloody swath through history, all to gain more followers to join the Order or serve her. Danny couldn't guess her age, she sounded like she was barely twenty-five, yet her tone suggested she was far older, centuries if not millennia older than himself. She spoke of various wars throughout world history as if she had personally witnessed them, if not been an active participant. Danny would have thought of something already, but he couldn't leave. Alpha was still in the…compound? Research center? How could he describe this place he was in?

He knew that they were studying him, they had shaved Danny bald, collected blood, saliva, fingernails and toenails, even a stool sample from him. Then they left him here. They would provide him with food when it was time to eat, but otherwise wouldn't interact with him at all since that first day. Danny had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he had to figure out what to do, but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't find any cameras, but he doubted that meant anything. He couldn't see, they could have a thousand disguised cameras that he couldn't detect. His food came from a slit in the door he came in, so no contact from them there. Danny didn't sense any werewolves nearby, but he did sense vampires. He could only guess what they would do to him if he did somehow manage to get out of the door. Danny knew he had to make his escape plan soon, he could feel it in his gut.

Danny got close to the chair in the room and got on his knees to touch the chair's legs. He didn't feel any screws, that was a good sign. He was about to perform an experiment.

Danny had memorized the layout of his room, it was twenty feet by fifteen feet including everything in it. He knew the door was only two feet away from the chair. Danny grabbed the back of the chair and yelled out as loud as possible as he swung the table into the door. The chair shattered, and to his surprise he heard the door, it was wood! "LET ME OUT!" Danny yelled as he kicked the wooden door as hard as he could, making it crack even more. Danny jumped back and charged at the door, slamming all his bulk into it, and crashed through it. His victory was short lived, as he immediately felt a thousand volts of electricity course through his body. Danny was still writhing on the ground when he sensed the vampires approach. "Well then, looks like I won the bet, Raphael," one female vampire said. "I know. Alpha will be so disappointed, she thought that she was getting through to him," a male vampire, Raphael said. The last thing Danny knew was a strong fist slamming into his temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **William**

Willie was in his workout clothes, jogging in place when Aunt Jazz went into his room. "Willie, we need to talk," she said. "Talk, I'll listen," he said as he switched to squats. Aunt Jazz sighed as she said, "Willie, I know how angry you are. Do you think that I don't feel the same way? But you need to learn to control it. That rage you have, it could be a weakness the way you have it now. You need to temper it." The two of them were quiet as Willie finished his squats. "Temper it!? What the Hell does that even mean?! I need my anger, anger makes me stronger," Willie said, and lightning crackled between his fingers as he spoke. "It blinds you to everything else, I'll prove it. Put away the lightning and come at me," Aunt Jazz said. She took off her coat and got into a fighting stance.

"I'm twice your size Auntie, I'll crush you," he told her. "Prove it. If you hit me, we'll never talk about this again. If I can toss you three times, then you'll start listening to me," she said. Willie came at her with a strong haymaker punch. Aunt Jazz dodged the punch and grabbed Willie's wrist, and used his own momentum to trip him and slam him on his back. "You've got tunnel vision, you're too focused on hurting your opponent and not enough on anything else. What if you need to rescue a hostage, or save civilians?" Aunt Jazz asked as Willie got back up. The teen was slower this time and went for a jab before trying a round kick. Aunt Jazz grabbed Willie's ankle and pulled him until he was doing the splits, then she quickly twisted his ankle until Willie's face hit the floor. "You control electricity, one of the most chaotic of all the forces of nature. If you can't control your emotions, how can you control your power? What if you lose control of your electricity and kill an innocent person?" Aunt Jazz said as Willie got up again.

 _Damn it, I forgot that Aunt Jazz was a freaking judo blackbelt. She's been fighting ghosts almost as much as Dad, and she's known martial arts longer than me. Damn it, she's right,_ Willie realized. "I get it, you're right," Willie told her. "But what do you want from me!? Until two weeks ago, I was more worried about Dad…and Cammie…" Willie looked away, trying to stop his tears. "Willie," Aunt Jazz said as she hugged him. "Why us?" he asked. "Why do we have to be the ones to suffer? Grandma and Grandpa were humiliated for years, and then after finally getting the respect they deserve, they were killed. Dad struggled for years to protect the Earth, and he lost his eyes, and then Mom… Why us?" Willie said. He let the tears out, he didn't want to let his anger out any other way. He was so angry he could feel the electricity building inside of him. If he didn't let the tears out, an EMP would have exploded out of him.

"Willie, our family has always strived for greatness. That path has always been filled with thorns, millions of people have died trying to become great. You're right, it isn't fair for us, but it's something we must bear, something you need to be strong enough to bear. Danny isn't here, unless Integra steps up then they won't know about Cammie. Everyone is looking to you and Morgan now, they need you now more than ever. You two are an entire army unto yourselves, everyone knows that. I wish this wasn't the way it was, if I could, I would gladly take your place. But I can't. But I want you to know something," Aunt Jazz said. Willie looked at her and his Aunt smiled as she reached up and patted his hair, "You two aren't alone in this. Me, Tucker, Valerie, Cammie, Integra, and Seras are all there for you. We'll be there to help you, always." For the first time in a while, Willie managed to smile.

There was a knock on Willie's door and Aunt Jazz said, "Come in." A short African American woman in a white suit and wearing white sunglasses came in, "William Fenton, The Guys In White would like to talk to you."

 **Seras**

Seras and Integra were in the bedroom, under covers and not talking much. After she had recovered, Cameron had run straight to her room while Integra had asked Seras into her room to make sure she was safe. It was different this time that they had made love, Integra was more…careful, caring more for Seras's pleasure than her own. That had been thirty minutes ago, for the last half hour Seras and Integra had been quietly holding each other, not really saying anything. It caught Seras by surprise when she realized that Integra had fallen asleep. The Draculina quietly got out of Integra's bed and had her shadows reform her clothes before merging with the shadows to head back to the dungeons. Alucard was waiting for her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "Better now," Seras told him. "I would suppose you would after all that our Master did with you," Alucard said. Seras thought she heard a hint of jealousy in his tone. "How has Cameron been?" Seras asked. "She hasn't left her room, I've heard her crying there," Alucard informed her. Alucard then said, "Seras, you need to become stronger. Our enemies are much stronger than the dogs we've faced yet. As you are now, even if you were armed with your Harkonnens, you would perish. You know what you must do." Alucard raised his lips to his mouth and opened a vein, "It's right here, waiting for you to take it, to seize what is yours." The scent of Alucard's blood was…intoxicating. She could smell the power flowing through his veins, it could be hers…

"Not right now, Master. I need to make sure that Cameron is alright," Seras said, then knocked on Cameron's door. "Cammie, it's Seras," she said, "May I come in?" Seras could hear Cameron's breathing on the other side of the door. She sounded scared. "…ok…" Cameron quietly whispered, if Seras wasn't a vampire she never would have heard it. "Are you coming, Master?" Seras asked as she opened the door. "This is not my strong suit. I'll leave you to comfort her. But, I will do what I can if she comes to me," Alucard said, and went to his own room. Seras closed the door behind her, Cameron's room was pitch black inside. Cameron was sitting in a corner, curled up in a ball.

"Oh, Cammie," Seras said as she went to her and gave her a hug. "Seras, I- I'm so sorry," Cameron tearfully said, bloody tears streaking her face. "Come on now, it wasn't your fault, Integra ordered you to, you had to obey her orders," Seras tried to console her. Cameron shook her head, "You don't understand, I wanted to kill you. The whole time, as we were fighting, all I could think of was 'kill her, kill her, kill her'. I-I lost control. I could have killed you if I hadn't fought just as hard to hold back." Cameron hid her face from Seras and the older Draculina had to think of what to say. _This power of hers is truly frightening. That whole time I thought we were even, but she really was holding back._ Seras hugged Cameron tighter and told her, "It's going to be alright, Cammie. You're still yourself, you still fought that urge. Do you hear me? Please, look at me."

Cameron lifted her face so Seras could look her in the eyes. Seras cupped Cameron's face between her hands and kissed her forehead. "Believe in yourself, Cammie, believe in the good that's in you. Don't give it up. I know that you're strong enough to control your power. Just believe that you can, this power is yours, you are its master," Seras told her. Cameron wiped away her tears and uncurled herself as Seras helped her stand up. Cameron hugged Seras back and said, "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Danny**

Danny woke up strapped down to something that left him upright. He tried to move only to realized he was tied into a straitjacket. Danny sensed Alpha coming and said, "So, the Hannibal Lecter treatment, huh?" "Unfortunately your actions have forced me to use such a barbaric restraint on you," Alpha replied. Danny sensed with his Third Eye that she had about a dozen werewolves with her in the room. He sensed that they were all busy with…something. Something important. "So, what now? Vivisection? Making clones of me? Or let me guess, trying to offer me a chance to rule by your side?" Danny asked. He didn't know what to expect, he could very well be near his death, but he wasn't going to show fear, not to these monsters.

"I had hoped that you and your family would join us. You are all so much…more than humans. Your children and yourself are all Gods among men, your powers rival even the power of the gods I worshipped thousands of years ago. And yet you waste it, playing hero for these foolish humans. Why?" Alpha asked. Danny sensed how close she was and made sure to put all his anger into his voice, "I wasn't always like this. I still remember what it was like to be the victim, the bullied. To struggle to have anyone's respect. I could have taken over the world had I wanted to, but I learned during the first year with my powers just how easily I could become a monster. To be no different than the ones that used to torment me. And I promised that I would never become that monster."

All the werewolves were quiet after Danny finished speaking, he sensed that they were all afraid of him…all except for Alpha. "I see. I've heard of a Ghost that travels through time. I also heard that you visited a possible future with the help of that ghost. Are you certain that you could still become that monster?" Alpha asked, "After all, did you battle vampires or werewolves in that future?" Danny didn't say anything, and Alpha continued to speak, "I've often heard of a theory that we exist in an infinite multiverse where the limitless choices of all the beings on this Earth played out in an infinite number of ways. The idea has always fascinated me. So many possibilities. 'What if Hitler won? What if Tokugawa lost? What if the Black Plague never occurred? What if the Khans had kept their empire united? What if the Bible had been lost, or the Koran, or the Torah? What if none of them had ever been written?' So many possibilities…"

Danny sensed sadness inside Alpha as she spoke, before it was brushed aside. "Since you will not willingly aid us, I'm afraid that I will have to use you in ways I wish were not necessary. Danny Phantom, you are a great man, I have met many great men, and you are on par with many of them. It pains me to have to do what we are about to do," Alpha then said, "Put him in the machine." Danny struggled as hard as he could, but the restraints on him were too strong. Danny was placed inside a metal cylinder and a mask was placed over his face. _NO! They're going to clone me! NO NO NO!_ They were going to take his mid-morph DNA, create a perfect clone. He couldn't let that happen. Danny then remembered the shock collar that prevented him from going Ghost. He had a chance, he had a slim chance.

He felt as the collar was removed and quickly blasted a ghost ray out his mouth, destroying the mask and the werewolf in front of him. Danny quickly went Ghost just in time to blast ice rays, freezing five more werewolves solid. Danny tried to phase through the floor, to get away, but he couldn't. "Damn it!" he yelled, the floors were made of ectoranium, he couldn't go through them.

"Back away!" Alpha shouted. The rest of the werewolves, and several that were coming to fight all gave Danny and Alpha a wide berth. "I see, a fighter until the end," Alpha said. Danny felt tired, he had no idea how long he had been knocked out, but it had been too long since he had used his power. He wouldn't be able to fight for long. He couldn't let this plan go through, he had to stop it now. Alpha transformed into a form half wolf and human and slashed him in his chest, sending him back into the chamber. Danny unleashed a Ghostly Wail, destroying it and a lot of equipment. But Alpha was too fast and avoided his Wail.

Danny focused his ectoplasmic power and blasted all around him, destroying the entire lab he was in. He sensed about a dozen werewolves were also destroyed, but Alpha had managed to avoid his desperate attack. Danny felt the ground starting to shake, and realized his mistake. "Damn it!" he realized too late that the base was underground. Danny headed for the doorway as werewolves scrambled to get out. Three tackled him and held him down. "YOU WILL DIE WITH US!" one of the werewolves screamed. "NOT TODAY!" Danny yelled and blasted ice energy around, shattering the werewolves. Danny flew to the door just as he heard a steel door slam shut. Danny went intangible and flew up into the air, and through the ceiling! _YES!_

His triumph was short lived as he sensed a werewolf in the sky coming for him. "The damn stealth jets!" Danny realized as he heard the jet's guns go off. Danny didn't know what it was armed with so he didn't take any chances. He quickly flew down and aimed for the werewolf, blasting ghost rays at it. The jet the werewolf soldier was flying was fast enough to avoid Danny's ghost rays so Danny changed tactics. He focused his energy and made five copies and they all flew in opposite directions. Danny was satisfied to sense the pilot was heading away from him and seized his opportunity. Focusing his power into one finger he blasted the werewolf pilot in the back of his head just as his copies disappeared. The pilot's brains were splattered everywhere and the jet took a nosedive into the ground below.

Danny's triumph was short lived however, because he soon felt an invisible hand squeeze him tightly, if he had been in his Human Form he would have been crushed to death. The invisible hand slammed the halfa into the ground below, onto some rocks. That was when Danny sensed Alpha, she was breathing heavily and he could sense anger rolling out of her in waves. "You may have ruined my first plan," Alpha stated before walking up and slamming her foot into Danny's solar plexus, knocking the air out of him, "But we still managed to complete the prototype. She may not be what I wanted, but she'll be adequate for our purpose. This will take longer than I expected, but I've learned to wait."

Danny sensed as a halfa came near. "What? How!?" Danny yelled, "You didn't get my Mid-Morph DNA!" "You're right," Alpha stated, "But she'll nonetheless suit our purposes. There are other ways of enhancing someone, you should know that." "Goodnight Danny," the voice of Sam said, and then a hard foot kicked Danny's temple.

 **Alucard**

 _Seras gave Cameron her blood. That's why she's so powerful. It wasn't just the Ghost Power, Seras's blood might not make her as strong as mine would, but it can still greatly increase one's strength,_ Alucard thought as he sat on his throne. _I truly have been severely weakened, if Seras were to drink from me, she would surpass me, and if Cameron over drank my blood, she would be invincible. Only the fact that she ruins her body with each transformation prevents her from being truly invincible now._ Alucard was quite…happy at the thought that his two fledglings were so powerful. Vampires had been declining for centuries, but his two fledglings were strong. If Seras and Cameron could somehow be released from their Seals, they could bring about a new age for vampires.

Seras was the obvious guess, he was surprised that Integra had not yet released her from the Hellsing Seals. He supposed it might have been Seras's idea. _She would be afraid of the freedom she could have. It would seem that underneath it all she is still that same Police Girl from three decades ago._ Alucard was still thinking about this when his door opened and his Master stepped in. "Do you know how Cameron became so powerful?" Sir Integra asked. "Yes. I suspect that Seras gave Cameron some of her blood. This would help stabilize her condition, slightly. It's why she was still conscious after their fight I would suspect. If she had my blood as well, then her ghost powers would no longer harm her," Alucard reported.

Sir Integra absorbed this information and started to think. She nodded then said, "What would happen if I ordered you to give your blood to Seras?" Alucard shook his head, "She must willingly demand it of me. Otherwise, she will not be as powerful. It must be completely of her own will. Although I suppose that there are other methods you could use to persuade her." Alucard gave Sir Integra a knowing leer, and Sir Integra glared back at him. "You have changed. You seem to think me a lowly Lysistrata, and Seras a common slut now," she said. "Forgive me, I was only offering a suggestion," Alucard said with a bow of his head.

"Forget it for now. Iscariot is on their way here, we are going to coordinate a counteroffensive against the Order of the Fang. Bring Cameron and Seras to my office now and make sure they are armed," Sir Integra said, then spun on her heel and left Alucard's room. Alucard telepathically found Seras and Cameron in Cameron's room, hugging. _Cameron, Seras, come, our Master wants us in her office,_ Alucard said as he got up. The two Draculinas met him on the way and they walked out of the dungeons and towards Integra's office. "Did Integra say what we were doing?" Cameron asked. "Apparently, Iscariot is on their way here to discuss plans for a counter-attack," Alucard told her. Cameron nodded at this and angrily said, "Will that psycho bitch Heinkel Wolfe be there?"

"Yes, I am," Heinkel Wolfe said, her 's' sounding like a 'sh'. The three vampires stopped in their tracks, and saw Iscariot's other agents along with their leader, Makube. "Stand down," Sir Integra said as she walked towards them. "Makube, I asked you to wait," the Hellsing Head said. "We did, but Heinkel was getting impatient. We all are," Makube stated. "Right this way, Papists," Sir Integra said, and led them all to her office, soldiers marching up and flanking the halls as they went. "This is not going to end well," Seras said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Morgan**

Morgan was almost excited now. She was out of the suit and wearing her preferred purple t-shirt and jeans. She would almost feel normal, were it not for the scars across her face. Four long scars that crossed diagonally from the left side of her forehead to her chin. Doctors said it was a miracle that only cosmetic damage had been done, her eyes and nose were not damaged too badly. Right now, she was on the way to the Guys In White headquarters in D.C. with Willie, ready for a mission. No one had talked the whole trip. Morgan decided to break the silence and asked the agent driving the van, "Do you know what our mission is?" The agent, an average height but muscular Asian man in the usual suit of the GIW said, "Your mission, as far as I know, is to attack a base of the Order of the Fang and help retrieve more data. The data you obtained on your last mission was too damaged, we only managed to retrieve 42.78% of the data."

Willie gritted his teeth when he heard that, but said nothing. Morgan was outwardly quiet, but inside she was sweating bullets. _All that…_

A hallway filled with blood and body parts…

Her brother barely clinging to life…

Blinded by blood…

Epsilon's still beating heart…

Not even half the data.

Aunt Jazz put a reassuring hand on Morgan and Willie's shoulders from the furthest back seat in the van. They were quiet the rest of the way. They reached the Guys In White headquarters and were lead to a conference room with a large screen behind a desk where six people sat at a table. On one side was the small African American woman who had first contacted the Fenton's, beside her was an old white man with a bald head and an eyepatch, and beside him was a tall, almost seven feet tall, Asian man with a long nose whose mouth looked very serious. Across from them sat two white women who looked like twin sisters, both had short black hair and wore blue lipstick and had the same button nose, and beside one of the sisters sat an old Hispanic woman with all white hair and a face full of wrinkles, what could be seen of her face anyway. All of them wore sunglasses and the white suit of the Guys In White.

"Please, be seated," the old white man said. Aunt Jazz, Morgan, and Willie all sat down. The screen turned on to show a map of the United States with many cities marked with wolf paw designs. "We might as well be blunt," the old Hispanic woman said and took off her sunglasses to show piercing blue eyes, "The United States is in crisis. Almost a third of our population has been wiped out, law enforcement across the country is operating with less than 39% of its total strength, and our Armed Forces has lost over 40% of its strength. The paw prints you see on the map show all the cities that had to be abandoned in the United States."

The tall Asian man then spoke, "In other words, our nation needs someone to show our citizens that all is not lost. You two," he then pointed to Willie and Morgan, "are our best hope." One of the twins then pulled out a remote and pressed a button, the screen changed to show three wolf head pictures in three spots in the United States, one of which was crossed out. "We have managed to locate two other bases that are within the United States, we need you to extract more data from these bases, if they haven't been abandoned yet. Hopefully we may learn of any more bases within our nation, if not around the world," the tall Asian man said. "Is that all that was in the data Morgan and Willie managed to recover?" Aunt Jazz asked. The old white man answered this time, "No, we located two dozen other bases scattered around the world. We sent this intelligence to our allies abroad and decided to let them do with it what they will. As for us, we must get our own house in order first before we are ready to aid them with our military. In other words, this is all riding on you two," he indicated Willie and Morgan.

Willie immediately stood up and said, "Just tell me where and when." "Willie!" Aunt Jazz yelled, "We already discussed this. We can't go in half-cocked. At least hear what they have to tell you before charging in blindly." Willie sat back down quietly and Aunt Jazz asked, "We need more intel first. How many are there, and where is the base they shall attack first? Also, will you back them up? Will anyone be backing them up?" Everyone at the table looked uncomfortable at Aunt Jazz's questions. After a minute of silence Aunt Jazz stood up and glared at the Guys In White, "Let me get this straight. You were planning on sending these minors into the middle of enemy territory, after they barely survived their first battle two weeks ago, completely unaided!?"

The Twins both spoke, "But, they're so powerful! Just one of them could destroy an entire army!" Aunt Jazz turned her wrath on the Twins, "They barely survived last time! If they were completely Human you wouldn't even think they were ready to fight! I REFUSE to let you exploit my family like this! Unless you can ensure that they will have backup, I will not let you take them away! My family has already sacrificed enough for the world, I will not let you take away my family and treat them like weapons! Good bye!"

Aunt Jazz turned around and stomped out, Morgan and William following close behind. _Holy shit! I didn't think that Aunt Jazz had it in her to be so…badass!_ Morgan thought. Aunt Jazz was fuming the whole way as they neared the entrance they came in from. "WAIT!" a voice suddenly yelled. It was the old white man with the eye patch. "Please, Ms. Fenton, try to understand! Our situation is dire! We need every resource we can find. The fact is that the Guys In White are struggling to justify our funding now! We will provide backup, twenty agents, that's all we can spare!" Aunt Jazz looked at the old man, Morgan couldn't believe how easy it was for her Aunt to get the Guys In White to acquiesce. _Everything is so desperate now,_ she realized. "Morgan, William, this is your choice. Do you want to do this?" Aunt Jazz asked.

"Hell yes," Willie said with absolute conviction. _What should I do?_ Morgan wondered. _I have to fight now! Willie is missing an arm and he's still ready to fight. He'll need me to help him. But…we were lucky last time, that's all. If Epsilon had taken us seriously we would be dead right now…_ Morgan took a deep breath before she said, "I'll go too, if only to make sure Willie doesn't get hurt."

 **Cameron**

"Those men were irreplaceable! You never told us what to expect! We gave you our own intelligence and you didn't share with us! Your stingi-" "You violated our treaty Hellsing!" Makube interrupted Sir Integra, "Ireland is ours! You invaded our territory rather than tell us where the enemy was! We dealt with them, and now they have one less base from which to launch further attacks. And if you're angry regarding your latest…abomination, she attacked Wolfe first, Wolfe was defending herself. And from what I can see, she's just fine now!" Cameron looked at the Iscariot Organization's Paladin, Heinkel Wolfe and remembered the bullet that went into her leg. She also remembered watching as good men were immolated by Iscariot's special napalm, not even enough was left to give the soldiers a proper burial. Wolfe glared back at Cameron but said nothing.

Makube and Sir Integra had been arguing like this for the last hour, about things that had happened as far back as 1999, and even further back to when Alucard was first bound to the Hellsing family. Alucard was sitting on a chair with a bemused smile on his face the whole time, his hat on but sunglasses on the table where the meeting was being held. Sir Integra and Makube continued to argue and Cameron felt herself growing angrier the longer it went. Cameron knew that Sir Integra hated all Catholics, but seeing how deeply that hatred ran first hand was surprising to her. _It would seem that humanity might very well fall at this rate,_ Alucard telepathically told Seras and Cameron. _No, Integra's just venting. As soon as it's all out then they'll get to the business at hand,_ Seras telepathically stated. Alucard's smile widened and he communicated, _she might need your help._ Images of Seras and Integra tangled in sheets together went through Cameron's mind then, she had to struggle not to make a sound out loud, _ALRIGHT! TMI PEOPLE!_

Alucard's chuckle echoed through Seras and Cameron's heads as Sir Integra and Makube continued to argue. _How are we supposed to work together? I've never really cared who someone prayed to as long as they weren't an asshole about it, but I'm not exactly looking forward to working with Wolfe after she kneecapped me,_ Cameron communicated. _You'll just have to accept it, Cammie. If we don't work with Iscariot then humanity could be doomed,_ Seras said. Visions of London burning filled Cameron's head and she also saw through Seras's point of view as she was turned into a pincushion by the late Father Alexander Anderson. She then saw visions of Seras and Iscariot fighting together against Nazi vampires. _We need to work with what we have,_ Seras telepathically said.

Sir Integra and Makube at last stopped arguing and took a few minutes to breath and collect their thoughts. "We are getting nowhere," Makube said. "Yes," Integra agreed, "The fact still remains, we need to work together, for the greater good." Cameron's jaw slipped open at how fast Makube and Sir Integra had become so civil. You'd never have guessed they had been at each other's throats not five minutes before. "Close your mouth Cameron, it is a poor show for a lady to open her mouth so wide," Sir Integra said without looking at her. Cameron snapped her mouth shut and Sir Integra returned her attention to Makube, "I propose that we pool our resources, our intelligence, your agents, and our Trump Cards work together. There is another base in Spain, that is your territory after all." Makube nodded at this, "I agree. And, I suggest that your latest…vampire should go with Wolfe to this base in Spain. As a show of solidarity."

Cameron bit her cheek so hard it bled inside her mouth. _FUCKING HELL WILL I WORK WITH THAT BACK SHOOTING TRIGGER HAPPY CUNT!_ "I agree," Sir Integra stated, and pulled out a flashdrive, "Here is all our intelligence regarding the location of the last two bases Alucard discovered, and how to better combat the werewolves." Makube took the flashdrive and handed it to one of his men, "Thank you." Makube and Sir Integra shook hands. The members of Iscariot were escorted out of the room. Before Makube left he looked at Cameron and said, "I hope that we can get along." After he shut the door Cameron thought she heard him call her a 'genus media meretix'. Once Cameron was sure that they were gone, Sir Integra pulled out a cigar and lit it. She puffed at it for several minutes, blowing smoke like a chimney the whole time before finally saying, "Cameron, you're just going to have to accept this task, no matter how odious it may be. Do what you must to get the anger out."

Sir Integra said, "Seras, I'm going to need you in my chambers," and she and Seras left the room. Cameron and Alucard were alone in the room and she asked him, "I forgot where the gym was, Master. Can you help me go there?" Alucard stood up and they left, straight for the Hellsing Gymnasium. It was miraculously still intact despite the Order of the Fang's air strike at Hellsing HQ. It was empty when Cameron went in, that was just fine with her. Cameron headed for the dumbbell and loaded it with as much weight as it could hold, about 700 pounds worth. She laid down on the bench and started bench pressing. "That won't help you get stronger anymore," Alucard pointed out. "I know. I'm so strong now that this weight feels more like ten pounds. But, it helps me to vent when I exercise. Always has," Cameron replied.

After bench pressing over two hundred times, Cameron sat up and got off the bench, still holding the 700 pound dumbbell and put it on her shoulders to do squats. "Master," she said as she did her squats, "do you think we can trust Iscariot? I saw Seras's memories of how they betrayed Hellsing thirty years ago, and even though they have a new leader, Integra still hates them." "We can trust them for now, we have a common enemy. Iscariot will hold to our bargain as long as we have the Order of the Fang to deal with," Alucard told Cameron, "From my limited experience with Makube, he seems more…stable than Maxwell was." Cameron grunted in acknowledgement. After finishing her squats, she put the dumbbell away. Cameron spied the heavy bag and asked, "How mad do you think Sir Integra will be if I destroy that?"

"Not terribly angry, I suspect," Alucard said, "After this we're going to the shooting range. I need to make sure you're ready for your mission." Cameron nodded and walked up to the heavy bag. She pulled her right arm back and imagined that the bag was Heinkel Wolfe's bandaged up face and struck out as hard as she could. It was both Cameron's best and worst punch. It was her best because the heavy bag was struck with such force that it was torn right off the chain, struck the wall behind it, and exploded. It was her worst punch because her poor technique broke every bone in her hand and wrist as well as left her forearm bent at a right angle. Cameron was silent as her arm healed and the bones loudly reset themselves into their proper position. Soldiers heard the noise and came running with guns ready, only to see Cameron and Alucard, as well as the obliterated heavy bag. As the two vampires left the Draculina said, "I feel a lot better now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Danny**

Danny regained consciousness and had no idea where he was. He knew he must have destroyed the base he had been in, or at least did a lot of damage to it. He struggled to remember anything from the brief time he was free. He gave up after an hour, or so he thought. _I was so distracted on getting free that I didn't notice anything, aside from the rocks. There were big rocks, wherever I was._ Danny tried to move and realized he was completely chained up. He tried to go Ghost, and it failed. _Ectotanium chains. They aren't messing around this time._ Danny focused his Third Eye, it was the strangest thing about that, his Third Eye was related to his ghost powers, but it wasn't a ghost power exactly, he could still use it in this situation, whatever his situation was.

He sensed…very few werewolves, or vampires. And none was as powerful as Alpha. There were two werewolves he sensed, and one vampire. He then opened his Third Eye further, trying to figure out where he was. He sensed…birds? Flocks of birds, in V-formation. But, he couldn't hear an engine, how was that possible? Danny nodded his head, he could at least do that, and swung it back. He hit something…soft. The wall was soft, _I guess I'm in some kind of sound proof chamber. Damn, they're determined to not let me know where I am…Why are they keeping me alive though?_

Danny remembered the halfa, the one that sounded like Sam. It had to be a trick, it had to be. There was no other explanation. Maybe one of them was good at imitation, and was trying to freak him out, a halfa werewolf would be something… But then he remembered that Alpha said there were other ways of enhancing… _Could they…could they have cloned Sam!?_ That was the explanation that scared and angered him the most. _They dug up her grave! They couldn't let her rest in peace, all to get at me!_ Danny yelled as loud as he could, what else could he do? His wife was resurrected as a monster helping other monsters destroy humanity, no doubt to fight his and Sam's children. They wouldn't fight their own mother, they couldn't, even if they knew it was just an artificial creation wearing Sam's face!

Danny yelled even louder, so loudly that his throat hurt as he struggled against the chains with all his human might. He went on like this as long as he could, it could have been five minutes or five hours he was struggling so fiercely that time was a blur. It was useless, the chains were stronger than he was. Danny's body was sore from all the struggling, and he could feel himself bleeding from at least a dozen places on his body. He didn't care, he had to fight, or die. They wanted him alive, he wouldn't let them use him against humanity, against his family and friends! But in the end, he was too weak, he could feel himself growing weaker, from the self-inflicted wounds. Danny stopped moving.

He was slowly losing consciousness.

 _Cammie, Morgan, Willie, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you more._

He heard a door open and a voice say, "Oh fuck me! He's bleeding out!"

 _Wait, they're here._

"GET THE KEY! ALPHA WILL SLAUGHTER US IF HE DIES!"

 _Still a chance…_

Danny struggled to remain conscious. This was his chance, his one chance. He couldn't waste it. _Stay alive Fenton! Stay alive!_

He felt three pairs of hands getting the chains off. "HURRY DAMN IT! LOOK AT ALL THIS BLOOD!" the voice said.

 _One chance, one chance! Make it count!_

Danny felt as the last chain came off and focused as much of his power as he could. "WE NEED BLOOD NOW!"

 _NOW!_

"WOOOOOOAHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A Ghostly Wail ripped through the aircraft, destroying it completely. Danny quickly went Ghost and sensed for the birds. It was night time, he couldn't feel the sun, only cool air. As he fell he smelled salt. He was over the ocean. He had no idea which direction to go. He quickly chose anyway, blindly, and flew as fast as he could. _Hold on kids, I'm coming!_

 **William**

Willie looked around him, at the squad of the best Guys In White agents assigned to him. They were on some kind of helicopters, he didn't know what model, two teams each, half for him and half for Morgan. The ten agents assigned to him all looked alike in their white suits, about five were women and five were men, two white men and one white woman, one Asian woman, three black women and one black man, and two Hispanic men. All Willie knew about them was that they were his backup, he and Morgan were going to take point in this attack. They were on the way to a little town called San Josephus, Texas just two miles North of the Rio Grande. This was the site of the second base within the United States, the third was in Rhode Island, at a town called Gratingville. It was decided to attack the base in San Josephus first.

"Two miles from target, setting down now," the pilot of the helicopter announced. Willie checked his Colt .45 that Integra had given him one last time, fully loaded. He checked to make sure he had all his clips, he did. He had his knife that the Guys In White provided him. He doubted he'd need any of it, but it wouldn't hurt to be sure. Willie removed all the items and went Ghost, and then carefully put on all his weapons again, one handed. It wasn't easy, but he managed. The helicopters touched down and one of the Guys In White said, "The copters will fall back ten miles. When the mission is completed, launch your signal flares so they can pick us up and take us back to base." Willie looked over and saw Morgan in her Ghost Form like him, armed to the teeth, same as him with the addition of an assault rifle, and with her own escort of Guys In White agents.

Willie then said, "Morgan and me will go ahead. When you guys come in, just keep the door open for us. Trust me, those fuckers will kill you if you go in." Willie flew off and Morgan followed. "You didn't have to say it like that," Morgan told him. "Yeah? Well it's the truth. It kind of sucks, but right now we gotta be realistic, humans can't take on werewolves and vampires head on like us," Willie responded. "We're not here to kill them all, Willie. We need to focus on the data, get in, get out, maybe call in a bombing run, that's it!" Morgan reminded him, "We don't know what's in there, I'm not going to take chances again." They were silent after that, heading for San Josephus. The base was underground, like the last one, only it was located under San Josephus rather than outside it, the entrance was under the Town Hall. According to the data Willie and Morgan had retrieved last time, they only had to go down two floors. This time, they would go in ghost style, no front door entrance, no secret passwords, just phase in, find the Computer Room, and get out. That was the plan, and Willie hated it.

If it was up to him, he'd have the Guys In White build him the biggest machine gun available, load it will silver bullets, and kill anything that moved in the base. Morgan and Willie turned invisible as soon as they reached the remains of San Josephus. They flew straight to the Town Hall, just like on the map. Everywhere as they flew they saw nothing alive, only ruined buildings, and the remains of rotting corpses. Many corpses were obviously torn apart by claws. _Those bastards! Those bastards!_ Those two words filled Willie's mind as they reached Town Hall. According to the data retrieved from the first base, the San Josephus base's Computer Room was literally two stories below them.

Everything was completely dark, only supernatural creatures could see in the pitch blackness of the base. The two young halfas barely avoided phasing through guards several times on the first floor, if the werewolves sensed them then the mission would have been ruined. The entire time Willie was focusing his rage, letting it build, concentrating his electricity. "Morgan," he whispered when they were almost in the Computer Room, "I'm going to light things up, you take them out in the Computer Room, and I'll cover you as you get the data." "No," Morgan said, "I'll kill them, then I'll cover you, you need to get the data. This is too important, Willie. Please, just focus on the mission." If anyone else had told him that, Willie would have ignored them, even their Dad. But, Morgan was his twin sister, she knew him, knew what he was going through. She wouldn't have asked him if it wasn't this important. Willie took a second to calm down and said, "Let's go."

The two young halfas entered the Computer Room and Willie immediately focused his electricity into a bright ball in his hands. Werewolves all screamed at the sudden introduction of intense light, and Morgan quickly shot every werewolf in the room. Morgan quickly got to the doorway to the Computer Room. "HURRY!" Morgan yelled as they heard many feet racing towards the Computer Room. Willie took out the special flash drive the CIA provided and plugged it into a USB port. "Three minutes!" Willie yelled. Morgan quickly covered the walls, ceiling, and floor of the hallway in ice and then let loose with her assault rifle. Werewolf howls filled the halls as Morgan let loose with silver death. "Two minutes and twelve seconds," Willie continued, there was more data than last time, a lot more. If they could get this out, then they had a chance!

"Willie, back me up!" Morgan yelled. Willie quickly created two copies and the copies headed into the hall. "Cover me!" Morgan told the copies. Willie's Copies stood on either side of Morgan as she reloaded, werewolves in half-human half-wolf forms sprinted towards them faster than the human eye could see. Willie's Copies let loose with his supernatural lightning, four werewolves actually made it to within a foot of the Copies, and were outright disintegrated as their comrades were sent flying back. Willie unleashed all his anger, and yelled out as loud as he could, "I WON'T LET YOU WIN! NEVER AGAIN!" The real Willie checked the time, "Fifty-seconds!" Then a loud alarm sounded throughout the base, "EVACUATE! BASE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN THIRTY SECONDS!" a high pitched male voice sounded.

"DAMN IT!" Willie yelled as he saw werewolves weren't coming after the Computer Room anymore. "SO CLOSE!" "WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" Morgan screamed. "Just a little more!" Willie yelled, forty more seconds for the data. "JUST A LITTLE MORE!" Morgan tore the flash drive out of the USB port and yelled, "OUT OF TIME!" Willie grabbed Morgan and flew up as fast as lightning itself. He was just in time as the base exploded just as they hit the surface, the force of it knocking the two halfas even higher into the air. Willie and Morgan looked down, all of San Josephus was reduced to a smoking crater, dirt was still flying around everywhere from the force of the explosion. "What the Hell!? WHAT THE HELL!" Morgan screamed when she saw the destruction. "At least we got most of the data," Willie pointed out, and Morgan held up the flash drive. "I hope it was worth it," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Cameron**

Her and Heinkel Wolfe were dressed in their usual uniforms, plus some additional gear: rope, assault rifle, one each, special grenades made by the Vatican that were supposed to spread silver nitrates through the air, and Cameron had a silver knife as well. Cameron had no doubt Wolfe had more, she had seen her pull a katana out of somewhere once, years ago, during the battle against Vlad Plasmius, plus God only knew how many handguns Wolfe was hiding. The mission was to fly overhead of Castelo Branco, Portugal, parachute into Castelo Branco, and then Cameron would use the Fawkes Invocation to go Ghost, and help Wolfe infiltrate the base there, and gather what data they could. Right now they were flying over the English Channel, across from each other. This helicopter was a drone prototype, made especially for Iscariot. Wolfe would summon it to them once their mission was complete.

Cameron looked at Wolfe sitting next to her. She didn't know what to think regarding Heinkel Wolfe. She had once thought of her as an ally, when she was human. But now, she didn't know what to think. She still hated Wolfe for killing those Hellsing soldiers, as well as kneecapping her. Yet, she remembered Seras's own memories of Wolfe, Seras seemed to believe that Heinkel had once been in love with a Japanese nun she fought beside, Yumi. Cameron's feelings were so complicated at the moment, part of her wanted to kick Heinkel off the helicopter now as revenge, and another part felt sorry for her as well. Now that they were in close proximity for this trip, Cameron saw the holes in Wolfe's cheeks, as well as wrinkles around her eyes that showed how many sleepless nights she had suffered. Wolfe's eyes turned to Cameron and she said, "We are half an hour from our destination. You should activate your power now." Cameron quietly nodded, unbuckled from her seat and connected her thumbs and forefingers together to form an inverted triangle and placed them over her chest. "Unlocking Full Ectoplasmic Power Level One, the Fawkes Invocation is now in effect. All power released until the Enemy is destroyed," Cameron said.

She once again felt the exquisite pain as ghostly and vampiric natures mixed together, and power flowed through her being like nothing anyone else could ever experience before at last the shadows dissipated, and she stood in a red jumpsuit with black belt, boots, and gloves with her blonde hair once again black as night and her mouth was filled with fangs. Heinkel Wolfe took out a crucifix from her robes and said, "You truly are an abomination now." " _Says the freak with two extra holes,_ " Cameron sarcastically replied. Heinkel's response was to punch Cameron in the face with her crucifix, knocking Cameron down and burning the image of Christ into her cheek. "This alliance is only for as long as we share a common enemy. Don't forget that, we are not friends," Wolfe reminded her. " _Noted_ ," Cameron said and spat out a tooth as her injuries healed, Cameron grabbed onto Wolfe and phased them both out of the helicopter drone. Cameron turned them both invisible and followed Wolfe's instructions, and they soon spotted Castelo Branco. What happened next she couldn't believe.

Just a mile from the city, and the entire city exploded! Cameron and Heinkel were knocked back by the force of the blast, flying back for miles before Cameron managed to regain control of her flight power and stop them. " _Holy shit! What the Hell just happened!?"_ Cameron yelled. "We've been discovered! Damn it! They must have known that we were coming!" Heinkel cursed more in German and Latin. " _How? We have no werewolves in Hellsing, Sir Integra checked!"_ Cameron yelled. "That means nothing! Thirty years ago that whore's fucking butler betrayed us just to become a vampire! It would seem that Hellsing still has traitors in their midst!" Heinkel told Cameron. " _Can it, Sir Integra's not a whore! And I_ _doubt that it was Hellsing, something else must have happened. We should go see what we can find_ ," Cameron said, and flew back to the smoking hole that once was Castelo Branco.

There was only debris around the crater of what was left of the city. Cameron opened up her Third Eye to check, no humans were alive, but she sensed werewolves…underground. " _Hang on, I sense werewolves, underground. They must have tunnels. We need to capture one and interrogate it. See_ what _they know_ ," Cameron told Wolfe. "Tch," was all that came from Wolfe, and Cameron opened her Third Eye again. There was one werewolf who was going slower than the others, Cameron flew above ground as fast as she could to catch up, the speed of the werewolf was incredible, but Cameron got ahead of him just in time and immediately flew straight down. Cameron found herself in a concrete tunnel that was pitch black. She let Wolfe down and got ready. In a half second the werewolf, in the form of a massive glowing black wolf, charged right at them. It tried to bite Cameron in half, but the half-ghost half-vampire grabbed its jaws and kept them open like a lion tamer. " _Saw this in a Superman cartoon!_ " Cameron crowed as she ripped the top half of the werewolf's head clean off. Blood sprayed everywhere, and Cameron opened her mouth wide to drink it in.

Memories of the werewolf flooded her mind, in life she had been a slave in New York, in the 1820's, her name had been Leah. Her Master was a cruel man who often raped her, until one day Leah had managed to get her hands on a knife and stabbed him in his throat. Before she could get away the Master's sons caught her, and after beating her to within an inch of her life they dragged her to the woods, and burned her alive. As she laid dying, she saw the woman, a small woman with dark hair down to her ankles and chestnut brown skin, who tore the Master's sons apart with her bare hands. The woman who saved Leah's life, and gave her the power to never be hurt again.

Cameron saw it all, as Leah watched the United States over and over again promise freedom and equality, only to never live up to its promise. She saw as Leah rose through the ranks of the Order of the Fang, until she was given command of this base. Cameron saw Leah's memories as she reveled in killing all who were in her way, how she enjoyed the power she had over them all. And she saw what had happened. Cameron looked at the werewolf as she healed, struggling to get up, only for Heinkel to shoot her to keep her down. Cameron snapped her fingers, and Leah's existence in the world ended in a blast of supernatural sound and burst into a pure gold wolf made of flame. " _I'm sorry for all you went_ _through_ ," Cameron said as the golden flame wolf dissipated. "Did you get the information? Anything useful?" Wolfe asked. " _Yes, it wasn't us_ ," Cameron said with a smile, " _My brother and sister got more data from one of their bases in America, and they blew up ALL their underground bases, after evacuating. We got them on the run now!_ "

Cameron picked up Wolfe and flew out of the tunnel. As Wolfe summoned the drone helicopter with a remote, Cameron thought back to the two werewolves she had drank from. What joy she had felt from knowing her siblings had helped the war effort was tempered by the knowledge of Leah and Philip's lives.

 **Danny**

Wet

Salt

Warm

Danny regained consciousness and realized he was on a bed. "Huh?" he said, then felt the needle in his arm. Strong hands pushed him down and someone with accented English said, "Be still! Your wounds are still healing!" "Wh-where am I?" Danny asked. "Right now you're right off the coast of New Zealand, on the H.M.S. _Coleman_. Who are you?" the man asked. "Ugh, man, you probably won't believe me if I tell you," Danny told him. "The entire world's at war with fucking werewolves man, not much can surprise me at this point," the voice said. Danny smirked a little and said, "I'm Danny Phantom." Danny opened his Third Eye and sensed the man's surprise, and disbelief. Danny raised the arm that didn't have what he realized was a medical needle replenishing his badly taxed blood supply and managed to summon a small ball of ectoplasm in it, for all of five seconds before he passed out again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Integra**

The Head of Hellsing was sitting at her desk, smoking a strong cigar and going over the intelligence Cameron had related to her. _They destroyed their secret bases rather than let anymore secrets get out… What are they planning?_ She wondered. IT had to be related to Daniel, it had to be, but what was it? Creating their own half-ghost? Most likely, and it made her take another drag on her cigar as she wondered what to do about it if that was the case. She remembered how powerful Vlad Plasmius had been, and he was completely artificial. What damage could a hybrid of ghost and werewolf do to the world? Integra wondered what her next move should be, she had no hard evidence, with God on her side maybe her own government would believe her, but what of the other nations? England herself only managed to maintain order thanks to her long history of surviving great struggles, many other nations had dissolved into anarchy, or tyrannical government, and those that were left would want proof before committing their already strained resources to dealing with the Order of the Fang's possible newest weapon.

 _Alucard, Cameron, Seras, to me!_ She telepathically ordered. Within thirty seconds all three vampires were standing in front of her. "Listen to me closely. I believe that I know what the Order of the Fang's next plan is. It seems clear to me that they plan on creating their own half-ghost, possibly an army of them. If I am right, then you three need to be ready, for anything," Sir Integra told them. Cameron's eyes went wide and she said, "C-could that be why they took my Mom's body?" Sir Integra grimly nodded, "It's possible that they plan on cloning her, and using this clone against your family. However, I only have my suspicions, no hard evidence. That won't do us any good at all if we can't prove it." Sir Integra angrily snuffed out her cigar in her ashtray and stood up, "What's worse is, I might be wrong. It's infuriating, The Order of the Fang has managed to maintain a veil of absolute secrecy for so long, and we haven't been able to pierce it! All our plans and speculations are useless without something to back them up!"

Just then Sir Integra's office phone went off and she answered it, "What is it?" "Sir Integra," the voice on the other end said, "We've just received word from New Zealand, Danny Phantom has managed to escape from the Order of the Fang!" "What!?" she yelled, and Cameron yelled, "They found him!?" "He was found floating twenty-seven kilometers off New Zealand's coast and was picked up by the crew of the H.M.S. _Coleman._ He was awake for a short time, long enough to prove his identity, but has since lapsed into a coma. New Zealand is currently trying to contact the United States government and make preparations to return him home," the voice said. "Thank you, this is great news for us. Now, listen to me, make preparations to send Alucard and Cameron to New Zealand, to act as his body guards. I want them there in twenty hours, no later!" Sir Integra ordered. "Yes sir!" the soldier on the other end said, and hung up.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Cameron happily yelled, wrapping Seras in a hug and jumping around like a schoolgirl. "Ahem," Sir Integra cleared her throat, and Cameron released Seras and stood up straight. But then Integra smiled happily, "Yes, he is alive, but in a coma right now. I'm sending you to him, so get packed." Cameron was a white blur as she ran out of Sir Integra's office and to her room to pack, Sir Integra was mildly impressed that she had left her door intact rather than bulldoze right through it. "You two, prepare as well. Seras, we need to make sure we're ready for an attack. Alucard, make sure that Daniel is safely delivered to his country. The world needs hope now, more than ever. Knowing that Earth's Greatest Hero is still with us should provide some to the world," Integra ordered. "Understood," Seras said, "It shall be done my Master," Alucard said, and the two vampires headed out as well.

 **Alucard**

The No-Life King sat on his throne, what few things he was packing prepared for the trip to New Zealand. _Our enemies are now more powerful than ever. I must convince Seras to drink my blood now. There is no other way to make her stronger. Unless the Order of the Fang recruits some humans to their cause, she may never drink directly from a human again._ Alucard smiled at the thought, Seras still held on to herself. She was still deep down the same Police Girl he had turned thirty years ago, the ultimate vindication of his decision to turn her. _Seras, come to me now_ , he telepathically ordered. Seras was in his chambers in one minute, "Yes Master?"

Alucard took off his hat and glasses and gave Seras a genuine smile, "You've grown very strong over the last thirty years. And yet, you still remain Seras Victoria, my little Police Girl." Seras blushed at this and smiled a little, "Master, I-I was just doing the best I could." "It is time that you grow even stronger, Seras. Our enemies have many surprises in store for us, we must be able to fight back even harder," Alucard told her, dropping his smile, "You must drink from me." Seras's smile faded and she swallowed, "What about you? Won't it weaken you?" _Still avoiding it, still unwilling to let go of the small pieces of her humanity even now,_ Alucard thought. He tried another approach.

"You've seen what power Cameron possesses. At full strength, she is a match for me, and in time she will only grow stronger. We need more who are on par with her and myself. Think of all those you can protect with that power. All the innocents you can save, if you are strong enough," Alucard said. Seras seemed to be wavering, but she was still so very reluctant. "But, what will happen to…me? Will I… still be…myself?" Seras asked. "Ah, that is quite a question, isn't it? The truth is, I do not know. You, Seras Victoria, are truly one of a kind. Your struggles have tested your mettle in ways few have ever truly been tested. I've always believed that becoming Nosferatu did not truly change your nature, it only enhanced what was already there. And yet, here you stand, I've seen the darkness within you, you are no Virgin Mary, and yet you are still a righteous defender of the innocent and weak. Perhaps you shall not change. Perhaps," Alucard confessed.

Seras looked at him for ten minutes before swallowing and squaring her shoulders, "I'm ready." Alucard opened up his overcoat, suit, and undershirt and bared his throat and chest to her, "Then come, and claim what is yours." To her credit, Seras walked up to him, and only started blushing as she climbed onto his lap. She quickly bit into her Master's throat and drank deeply. Seras moaned in pleasure at the taste of his powerful blood, and he moaned as he felt her grow stronger. Seras let go of him, and then screamed out loud. "What's happening to me!?" she yelled, clawing at her chest, ripping open her jacket, "I can't breathe… My heart, its…ripping OOOOUUUUUUTTTTTT!" she screamed, loud enough to shake the dungeons, and the mansion above. Alucard watched as she writhed on the floor, her body adapting to the incredible power it had absorbed, and her left arm, a shadowy mass for most of her life, once more became flesh.

With a final wordless scream that shook the whole building again, Seras's power finally coalesced, as Sir Integra and Cameron ran into the room. "What is going on here!?" the Head of Hellsing yelled, then saw Seras and Alucard's states. "What the Hell?!" Cameron asked, when she saw them. Seras was blushing as she buttoned up her jacket, and then noticed her left hand. "Seras, your arm…" Integra said as she walked closer. Seras manipulated her fingers, made fists and touched her body with her new arm. "It's real again…" Seras said. "What the Hell did you do?" Cameron asked. "I…drank from Master, and now…I feel so…powerful," Seras said as she looked up, and her eyes glowed brightly. "Now, Seras Victoria, you are truly a No-Life Queen. And I am no longer your Master, you are beholden to no other from now on, save those you choose to serve," Alucard told her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Morgan**

When she heard the news, Morgan actually broke down crying. They had returned to Washington D.C. and given the CIA the flash drive with the data she and Willie had managed to gather, then went back to their hotel to rest. She was about to fall asleep when Aunt Jazz burst into her room and told her, "Morgan, Danny's alive! They found him! Off the coast of New Zealand!" Morgan let that news sink in, until finally the tears started pouring out of her eyes. Aunt Jazz wrapped her in a hug and told her, "It's okay, we're going to be okay." Morgan sobbed out, "I-I almost lost hope. After everything, I thought that this was it. I thought that we couldn't win this thing." Willie ran it just then as well, and wrapped his Aunt and Sister in a hug as best he could.

"What are we going to do now?" Willie asked. "From what the Government told me, they're having talks with New Zealand's Government to bring him back. For now, we wait. Danny will be coming home soon," Aunt Jazz said. That's when her phone went off and she answered. "Jasmine, have you heard the news?" Sir Integra asked. "Yes, I know that Danny's back," Aunt Jazz answered. "Good. I am sending Cameron and Alucard to act as his bodyguards, in case the Order of the Fang tries anything. From what I've heard, Danny should be with you in less than 48 hours," Sir Integra informed them. "Has he said anything?" Willie asked after Aunt Jazz set her phone to speaker. Sir Integra said, "No, he is now in a coma. He was conscious long enough to ask where he was, and to confirm his identity, but that was all."

Everyone in the room was silent for a while, until Sir Integra broke the silence, "Listen to me, all of you. Now is not the time to dwell on what could go wrong. We've had a lot of good news come to us. William and Morgan have gathered more valuable data, the Order of the Fang has destroyed their own bases rather than risk us gaining any more intelligence. Daniel is still alive. Also, Alucard gave Seras his blood just an hour ago, she is now more powerful than ever before. The Order of the Fang hasn't won yet, we are preparing our counter offensive as we speak. We will be victorious yet!" Everyone's optimism returned at Sir Integra's reminder and Aunt Jazz said, "Thank you, Sir Integra. You're right, we can win this now." Sir Integra gave a small chuckle and said, "I have to leave now. William, Morgan, may God bless you in the battles to come. I look forward to seeing you all soon. Goodbye." Sir Integra hung up, and not five minutes later there was a knock on Morgan's door.

The Woman In White from before went in and she said, "We have finally cracked the code for the flash drive you brought us. You need to see this, it involves all of you directly." Morgan, Willie, and Aunt Jazz got up and followed the Agent out. "Can you tell us what it is you've uncovered?" Aunt Jazz asked as they drove to the Guys In White headquarters. The Agent hesitated to answer before she finally said, "It is highly sensitive. And this may affect-" That was when the car in front of them exploded and their own car stopped immediately. "Code-" Whatever she was about to say was interrupted when their car flipped over. Morgan and Willie watched as a gas station exploded, and Morgan's Ghost Sense finally went off. "Is everyone alright?" Willie asked. "We're fine," Aunt Jazz said as Willie and Morgan got her and The Agent out of the car, "Just go get the ghost!"

The twins went Ghost, Willie's clothes were replaced with a green jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves while his black hair turned white and purple eyes glowed green while Morgan's clothes were replaced with a blue jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves while her hair turned white and blue eyes glowed green. "I'll get the fires! You find the ghost!" Morgan yelled as she quickly went to the first car. She was too late to save anyone and could only use her ice ray to extinguish the fire. Two people ran out screaming from the gas station, and she quickly put them out first before flying in. Everyone else was dead, and she quickly put out the gas station as well. Willie however immediately blasted static electricity all around, looking for the ghost. He quickly found it about to go after Aunt Jazz and was as fast as lightning as he kicked the ghost away. Then he saw her.

"Mom?" he asked. Samantha Fenton's face looked back at him, she looked just like she had the day she died. "How?" he managed. Willie's Mom smiled at him, and then blasted him full on with black fire from her hands.

 **Cameron**

Cameron was in her room watching TV, waiting for Sir Integra to tell her that it was time to go when a Special News Bulletin turned on. "Breaking News from the United States. Washington D.C. is under attack by an unknown enemy. Reports are just arriving, but the death toll has already risen to at least forty dead, possibly more. Here is live footage from the scene," the News Reporter said. The scene switched to show her siblings battling someone in the air. "Zoom in!" someone yelled, and the camera zoomed in to show someone Cameron didn't expect. "MOM!?" she yelled. Then it hit her, "Oh no! They really cloned her!" The Fake Sam elbowed Morgan in her face and then kicked Willie in the groin before blasting them away with ghost rays. Cameron ran to Alucard's room and yelled, "Master!" "I know!" he declared, "Our Master wants us to go there now." Seras ran in and Alucard grabbed her and Cameron. "I'll try to get as close as I can, but I've never been to Washington D.C. Go Ghost now, it might protect you from the sun," Alucard told Cameron.

Cameron quickly made an inverted triangle with her thumbs and forefingers over her heart and yelled, "Unlocking Full Ectoplasmic Power Level One, the Fawkes Invocation is now in effect! All power released until the Enemy is destroyed!" The shadows and ectoplasmic energy enveloped her more fiercely than ever before as Cameron's rage increased. _They violated Mom! They're using her to hurt my family! "I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!"_ she screamed as she emerged with black hair and a red jumpsuit with black belt boots and gloves. " _Hurry Master!"_ she said, and in an instant, they were gone from Hellsing HQ and somewhere in a field. "Where are we?" Seras asked. "I couldn't make it to Washington D.C. We are currently a hundred miles South of it. You girls have to fly there, one of you will have to take me with you," Alucard informed her.

Cameron quickly lifted him up and flew into the air, blasting off to the North fast enough to leave a sonic boom in her wake. She opened up her Third Eye and through it watched as her siblings fought the Fake Sam. She was too fast for them, somehow, and she could tell that they were hesitating just a fraction of a second too long, even now that they had to know it wasn't really their Mom, they couldn't fight her as hard as they needed to. Cameron's rage gave her speed as she made it to Washington D.C. "Let me go! I'll be with you soon!" Alucard said. Cameron dropped him off at a roof and flew at the Fake Sam like a missile. Cameron's fist slammed into the Fake's face, breaking its nose and more bones besides, and sending it flying into a nearby restaurant. "Cammie!" Willie yelled, his face was badly bruised, and he was struggling to breath. Morgan was helping him up as he asked, "Why's Mom doing this?!" "I'll tell you why," the Fake Sam said as she emerged from the restaurant, "Humanity has failed to protect our world. Humans remain as greedy, lecherous, and violent as they ever were. They are a disease. And I will be its cure." " _SHUUUUUUTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!"_ Cameron unleashed a Ghostly Wail on the Fake Sam, destroying the restaurant behind it, and blowing it even further back.

 _"Don't listen to that thing! It's not Mom! Before they attacked, the Order of the Fang stole Mom's corpse! They must have cloned her, and gave that thing ghost powers with Dad's DNA. It's not Mom!"_ Cameron told her younger siblings. "She's too strong for us," Morgan said, "She's too fast. She's gotta be part werewolf too or something." "No!" Willie said as he stood up, "I'll fight that bitch as hard as I need to now!" Electricity surged all around him as the Fake Sam emerged. "I see I have to do more," it said, and black rings flowed around it, turning its black hair blood red and purple eyes turned pure white, and its black and purple clothes transformed into a pure black jumpsuit with red belt, boots, and gloves, and its teeth turned into fangs. The Fake Sam made two copies and said, "Now children, it's time I disciplined you."

Cameron and Willie charged at two of the copies and immediately started trading blows. Morgan blasted ice at the copy that came at her, but it was too fast for her. The copy charge and kicked Morgan so hard in her stomach she vomited blood. _No, I won't die like this! Not like this!_ The halfa girl grabbed the copy and unleashed all her ice power on it, freezing it solid and making it shatter. She vomited blood again, and passed out, returning to her Human form.

Willie's electricity gave him speed as he matched the copy he fought blow for blow. But the Fake Sam wasn't as skilled as he was, and he soon spotted an opening and slammed his fist into its face. The copy looked at him and said, "You'd hit your own Mother?" "Fuck you!" he yelled as he kicked it back. "You're nothing like MOM!" The copy smiled with its mouth full of fangs and said, "You're so right!" Black fire hit Willie's chest, blasting him back. The Fake Sam then kicked him in his head, hard enough to break his jaw. But Willie fought through the pain and blocked the Fake's next kick and surged all his electricity into it. As soon as it was gone he breathed a sigh of relief and then saw Morgan. "Sis!?"

Cameron and the Fake Sam were going at it like two feral animals, kicking, punching, scratching as hard as they could, and their wounds healed up almost as fast as they were made. Cameron finally furiously snapped her fingers, and the Fake's left arm went flying off. " _DIE_!" Cameron yelled as she unleashed a Ghostly Wail, only for the Fake to punch her in her throat hard enough to break her neck. Cameron fell as her body struggled to heal. "I guess that I didn't need to go further after all," the Fake Sam said as black fire came into her hand. "Do say Hello to your real Mother for me." Suddenly, shots sounded, and the Fake Sam's right arm was severed from its body. The Fake Sam screamed in pain and yelled, "YOU!" Cameron stood up and kicked the Fake Sam in its stomach as hard as she could, knocking it back. Alucard in his Level One Form came running towards her, smoking Casull in his hand. The Fake Sam saw him and roared at him and Cameron before saying, "We will fight again!"

Black fire blasted all around, blinding them temporarily. When they opened their eyes again the Fake was gone. Alucard opened his Third Eye and said, "She's too far gone now. Whatever else that thing was, she's faster than any creature I've encountered." Cameron looked at him, and then heard Aunt Jazz scream, "Morgan!" Cameron looked and saw her wounded sister. She could hear her heartbeat starting to fade. "No," Cameron whispered as she ran to her sister. Cameron picked her up and opened her Third Eye to look for the nearest Hospital, and ran straight to it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Cameron**

" _Hold on Sis_!" Cameron yelled as she ran to the Hospital, reaching it in one minute. She barely managed not to destroy the front door as she yelled, " _Help her! She's bleeding internally!_ " Cameron yelled. Everyone stared at her, and no one moved. " _Damn it! She's Danny Phantom's Daughter! She's bleeding internally! HELP!_ " The Doctor's finally arrived and took Morgan away. _Cameron, where are you?_ Seras telepathically asked. _I'm at a hospital, Morgan is bleeding internally, she's dying!_ Cameron responded. _Cammie! I can sense that you're getting hurt! You've been out in the sun too long! We need to get back to HQ!_ Seras said. Cameron then looked at her hands, and realized that her body was starting to smoke and everyone that could see her was staring at her. She quickly ran out and telepathically reached out to Alucard, _Master, we need to get out of the sun!_ The next second she felt Alucard's hands on her, and then they were in the air, where Seras was, and the next second they arrived in the dungeons of the Hellsing Mansion.

Cameron deactivated her Ghost Form and vomited up blood. Then again, and then a third time. "Cammie!" Seras yelled as she collapsed to her hands and knees. Seras offered her arm, "Drink my blod again! You need it!" "NO!" Alucard said, "She needs the real blood, she needs the blood of our Master. Go get her." Seras nodded and quickly ran off. Cameron felt as her eyes began to bleed, "Oh God. I'm going to die! I'm going to die and I couldn't kill more of those fuckers!" "No, you won't die yet, Cameron Fenton! I won't let you die!" Alucard told her, making it sound like an order. Cameron's heaving stopped, but her eyes continued to bleed. "I pushed it…to far," she said. Just then Seras arrived carrying Sir Integra. "Cameron!" Integra yelled. "She needs the blood of a Hellsing, it's the only kind that will stabilize her condition for now," Alucard said. Sir Integra nodded and said, "Seras, cut open my palm."

Integra removed her right glove as did Seras, Seras's nail grew longer and she quickly cut open her palm. Integra went to Cameron and put her bleeding hand on Cameron's mouth. _Oh God, she's delicious,_ Cameron thought as she lapped up the blood like a dog dying of thirst. She sensed Sir Integra's memories as she drank, her childhood, first finding Alucard, killing her evil Uncle Richard, fighting to get the respect she needed to run Hellsing, growing stronger and wiser, destroying Millennium, Cameron saw everything up until she and Seras became a couple when Integra pulled her palm back. Cameron felt as her body healed, and she felt stronger and stood up. "Thank you, Master," she said, and bowed to her, it was all she could think to do.

"Why did she need my blood?" Integra asked Alucard as Seras got some bandages and wrapped up her hand. "Abraham van Helsing knew that I was not completely indestructible, and often speculated about what any Fledgling I turned and how powerful they would be. So he made sure that the blood of his descendants would be especially potent for those of us bound to his bloodline. Also, the blood of a relative is especially potent and delicious for a vampire," Alucard said with a smile. "What? Relative…" Cameron said, and Integra glared at Alucard as Seras finished wrapping up her hand and she put her glove back on. "How the Hell are we related?" Cameron asked. "That's a story for another time. I saw what happened on the News, everyone with access to cable did. Our secret is now out in the open," Sir Integra said. Sir Integra Hellsing turned and left with Seras walking after her. Cameron watched them leave and thought, _what the hell?_

She turned to Alucard and said, "What do you mean I'm related to her?" "You couldn't tell?" Alucard said, "Granted, she isn't a direct blood relative, but surely you've noticed some resemblance, such as your eyes, determination, hair color, you actually have more things in common than you realize." "How?" Cameron asked. "Arthur Hellsing was quite a lady's man in his youth, and got one of the prostitutes he frequented pregnant. She made it to America, and married your great-grandfather. It would seem they decided to keep his true parentage secret. Our Master is indeed your blood, your great grand-aunt I do believe," Alucard told Cameron. Cameron tried to wrap her head around that idea, and was amazed. "That's…whoa…what does that mean for me, when she… Wait a minute, my great grandma was a prostitute!?" Cameron wasn't sure where to begin, but there was so much she thought about. _Wait until I tell Willie…_ "Oh SHIT! Master, please take me back to the Hospital! I need to check on Morgan!"

"No. It's still daylight, we aren't going to repeat what just happened," Alucard said firmly, "Call your Aunt if you're so worried. Though I suspect that that will be the least of our concerns." "What now?" Cameron asked as she opened up her Third Eye and sensed humans in black cars approach. Through her Third Eye she saw as they went to Integra's office and said, "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, you are wanted for questioning in your conduct as Head of the Hellsing Organization."

 **Jazz**

Jasmine Fenton was sitting outside her niece and nephew's hospital rooms. The doctors told her that Morgan was stable, and William's jaw would heal. That had been hours ago, right now it was night time, and there was nothing she could do. She had been unable to reach Cameron in that time, so she was alone. Jazz sat back in her seat and sighed, all the pain they were in, caused by a creature that wore Sam's face. _What can I do for them? It's clear that this is affecting them, all of it. Willie is showing signs of PTSD, and Morgan might be starting to suffer from it too. They shouldn't fight, ever again. But they have to. Damn it, they are our best hope now, and they're barely able to survive this fucked up world._ Jazz got up and went back in the room, and looked at their sleeping faces.

She went up to them and looked at them. Willie's jaw was wired shut and would have a liquid diet in the foreseeable future, Morgan had a number of tubes giving her painkillers and antibiotics. Because of their heritage, the doctors said she would be able to walk again in about two weeks thanks to it. Jazz shook her head, had they won this fight? Dozens in hospitals that were drastically understaffed, about a dozen federal agents dead, and the two people that America put most of her hope in were out of action for at least two weeks, maybe a month. Times were now at their most desperate. Where the Hell was Dani!? No one had seen her in years. Dani just straight up left like she always did, and no one had seen her for years after Vlad Plasmius's destruction. They all needed her now more than ever, if only to fill the gap.

The tears poured from Jazz's eyes, they were tears of grief for her family, fear for the world, anger at the Order of the Fang, and sheer helplessness. Then she heard as someone came in. Jazz immediately stood up and faced them, they were carrying something in their right arm, whoever it was wasn't a doctor, nurse, or orderly. Jazz quickly reacted, and kicked the person back, knocking them to the ground. "HELP!" Jazz yelled as loud as she could, as the intruder got back up and she grabbed its head and kneed its face as hard as she could. "SECURITY!" Jazz yelled again. "JAZZ! SHIT! STOP!" a woman's voice sounded, it was the intruder. That was when she heard a baby start to scream. Jazz looked down as a security guard ran up and pointed a taser at the intruder, "Don't move." "Shit," the woman said, and then Jazz tore off the hat she saw she was wearing. "Dani?" Jazz asked. "Don't shoot! Damn it," Dani Phantom said, and Jazz saw that she was carrying a baby with her black hair.

"Come with me," the security guard said. "Wait, never mind! Forget it!" Jazz told him, "I was sleeping and had a nightmare, and overreacted when she woke me up!" The security guard looked at Jazz, and then at Dani. He shook his head, "You people are crazy." He left after considering his options, leaving Dani to try to calm down the baby again. Jazz saw that she had broken Dani's nose and said, "Oh God, Dani, I'm so sorry! I didn't know who you were!" "I'll be fine, just be quiet for a minute," Dani told her. Eventually Dani had to lift up her shirt and breastfeed the baby to quiet it down. Dani then turned to Jazz, "Fix my nose." "This'll hurt," Jazz said as she put her thumbs on the opposite sides of Dani's nose and snapped the cartilage back into the right shape. Dani grunted, then said, "Clean me, please, then we can talk." Jazz went to the bathroom and soaked up some paper towels and washed Dani's face as best she could, then stuffed more paper towels in her nose to stop the bleeding.

"Things are really fucked up now, aren't they?" Dani said. "Yes," Jazz told her. "I saw on the news what happened, or what the media thinks happened. So, what happened?" Dani asked as she switched the baby to her other breast. "The Order of the Fang somehow cloned Sam, and maybe used Danny to give the clone ghost powers. It might be part werewolf too, I don't know," Jazz told her. "I heard that Danny is in New Zealand," Dani said. "He is," Jazz said, but then she felt the old anger as Dani burped the baby. "Where the Hell have you been? Danny and the kids needed your help, and its only now when everything is going to Hell that you show up?" Jazz said. Dani sadly nodded as she rocked the baby, "I'm sorry Jazz. I'm so used to being on my own, I don't know what else to do anymore. You probably guessed that he's mine," she said, indicating the baby, "One night in Spain with a handsome man, and he leaves me a little present. I was going to call, for help, but then I saw what happened to Cammie, and didn't want to give Danny any more problems.

"Then, while I was in Belgium, the shit hit the fan. I had to get me and Philippe out, been running ever since. Everything is chaos, Jazz. America is maybe the most stable country in the world right now, and its barely keeping together. I was wrong not to show up sooner, and I'm sorry. But, I'm here now. I can help you," Dani said. Jazz took a better look at her. Dani's hips and breasts were larger than before, but she didn't' have too much excess fat. Her eyes were clearly tired, but beneath the bags she saw that her eyes still had the defiant fire that all Fenton's had, that they needed to survive, and win. Jazz nodded and sighed, "First things first, we need to tell the President about you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Cameron**

After the inspectors had arrived, Cameron, Seras, and Alucard were locked up in silver handcuffs and forced into their coffins. At the moment, they were still being taken to she knew not where. _This is really bad! And so fucking stupid I swear!_ She telepathically communicated to the other vampires. _It would seem that his Majesty has lost confidence in our Master,_ Alucard communicated, _I wonder how she'll react._ Seras however was just as worried as Cameron, _This could be very bad for us! If Integra loses Hellsing, we could all be destroyed, or forced to serve another Master, one who isn't as good to us…_ An image of a man taking advantage of Seras and Cameron went through all three of the vampire's minds. _They'd never do that to us! Not to me!_ Cameron protested. Alucard however chuckled telepathically and soon Seras and Cameron saw him as a woman, with Integra's Father Arthur Hellsing, _The Hellsings haven't always been good to me. Although this was Arthur when he was young and carefree. In his later years, before he locked me away, he actually apologized for exploiting me, as he put it. All I can say is, be prepared for the worst. Let's face it, Hellsing has proven inadequate for the current crisis, and London barely escaped. Someone's head is going to roll for this. The Hellsings always had enemies, waiting for them to make a mistake, and now they think they've caught our Master._

Cameron absorbed all of this and opened her mind to Alucard, _Master…_

 _Yes Cameron?_ Alucard telepathically asked.

 _If…we are given to a new Master… I want you to have my virginity…_ Cameron telepathically said, _I'm the only one who decides who I sleep with, no matter what!_ Alucard physically chuckled at this while Seras gave off waves of embarrassment. _I doubt that we'll have to worry about that immediately,_ Alucard communicated, _If our Master is removed, then I'm sure that Parliament and His Royal Majesty will send us out into the front immediately._ The cars they were on all stopped, and the three vampires were lifted in their coffins into a building. Cameron sensed dozens of humans, including Sir Integra and one child, a teenaged girl from what she could tell, but didn't know where they were. Seras however telepathically informed her, _His Majesty is here! With some survivors of Parliament and Princess Charlotte, Knights of the Round Table, and all their security personnel. I think we're being put on trial!_ Alucard chuckled again and telepathically communicated, _Oh my, this will certainly be interesting._

They were all led to a room and set down and they heard Sir Integra order, "Alucard, Seras, and Cameron, awaken." The three vampires opened up their coffins and were in a brightly lit room with a large table on the end opposite to them with various men and women sitting down watching them, including the young Princess Charlotte. She was surprised to see how stern the girl, who was only a year younger than Cameron herself, appeared, but then saw the heavily scarred man beside her, and barely recognized His Royal Majesty, King William V. "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," King William V stated, "You stand here accused of treason, conspiracy with the forces of darkness, fraternizing with the aforementioned forces, and dereliction of duty. How do you plead?" Sir Integra was dressed in her finest uniform, and held her head high as she stated, "Not guilty. If you feel that I have inadequately led the Hellsing Organization, all His Majesty must do is ask me to step down, and I shall. But I have always been loyal to England, the Crown, and the Church of England."

One of the women then stood up and said, "You most certainly have failed us, this latest crisis is proof of this. It is only by the Grace of God that England remains intact, unlike so many nations on the Continent and around the world. Your Hellsing Organization is our nation's first line of defense against supernatural threats, and yet the world now stands on the brink of ruin." Sir Integra answered this by saying, "I have done the best that I could. The Order of the Fang has been in hiding for over four hundred years, and maintained a level of secrecy that would put His Majesty's Secret Intelligence Service to shame. We did all that we could with what little intelligence we could obtain, and I say that if it wasn't for Hellsing, as well as the Grace of God, England would not be standing now. You have no proof that I have conspired or fraternized with England's enemies." The woman sat back down, looking very angry at Sir Integra, while others at the Table looked impressed, but others had a smug look on their faces.

One held out his hands and was given a manila envelope, looked inside, and passed it along to others at the Table. One man even whistled when he saw what was inside. "You are not accused of fraternizing with the enemy, but with the forces of darkness, the same ones you were sworn to battle," King William V said, then one of the people at the Table tossed the manila envelope to the ground, where it opened to show seven pictures of Seras and Integra having sex. Sir Integra saw the pictures, many of them quite graphic and didn't say anything, while Seras's face turned as pale as Alucard's. "How do you respond to this?" the same person asked.

"That if you consider 'this' to be fraternizing with the forces of darkness, then you clearly have never spent any time with Seras Victoria. It took decades for me to coax her into my bed, and quite a few times before she could satisfy me. If you think that I actually care for her, or any other vampire, as anything but an asset for protecting England or my own gratification, then you are wrong," Integra responded. "What?" Cameron said out loud. Sir Integra turned around and looked her in the eye and said, "You are all nothing but tools to me." "You lie!" the one that was first given the manila envelope said. "And how would you have me prove this?" Sir Integra stated. It was His Majesty that answered as a security operative stepped forward and placed his gun on the Table, then produced seven very shiny shells, "Each bullet is made with sterling silver. If your vampires are indeed merely tools to you, then dispose of them now." "What!?" Cameron and Seras both yelled, "You can't win this war without us!" Seras continued. "I'm not even British!" Cameron yelled, "I'm exempt from British Law." "You're not British, that is true," Sir Integra said as she walked up to the table, "But you are not alive either. You are not under any nation's or law's protection."

Sir Integra picked up the gun and Cameron ran for the door only for Sir Integra to say, "Stop right there, Cameron!" Cameron was compelled by the spells binding her to Hellsing, and stopped in her tracks. "No, no, you can't do this!" Seras yelled. "Integra, please!" Cameron could only watch as Sir Integra shot Seras right in her heart, and then forehead, and did the same to Alucard. "You bitch! You fucking heartless bitch! She loved you! How could you do this to Seras!? She loved you!" Cameron yelled at her. "Silence, Vampire. At least face your end with dignity," Sir Integra told Cameron. Cameron glared at Integra and tried to grab her only for the spells to stop her. Bloody tears poured down Cameron's face as she said, "You're a monster." Sir Integra aimed right for Cameron's chest and pulled the trigger. Cameron felt the bullet plow through her ribcage, pierce her heart, tear its way out of her heart, and finally out her back. But then realized that it didn't hurt, not like the silver bullets Heinkel Wolfe had used.

"Are you satisfied?" Sir Integra asked those at the Table. Cameron watched as her chest healed, and Alucard and Seras stood up as well, their own wounds healing. "Yes, we are," William V said, "However, in the future, I expect you to expend more of your energy into your duties, than in shagging Seras Victoria." Sir Integra put the now empty gun on the Table and said, "I will try, Your Majesty." Sir Integra bowed to him, as did Alucard and Seras. Cameron could only look at them all as if they were crazy, while Sir Integra said, "Cameron, bow to His Majesty, so we can leave and continue with our duties." The Hellsing Seal once more compelled Cameron to obey, and as soon as this was over the vampires went back into their coffins and were sent on the way out.

On the drive home Cameron telepathically said, _what the fucking Hell just happened!? How are you so comfortable with this!? She fucking shot us all!_ Alucard said nothing, Seras was forced to explain, _She had to. It was the only way to prove that she was still loyal. And all the bullets weren't real silver. I'd say they had a platinum coating on them if I had to wager._ Cameron took this in, but wasn't happy with it, _why are you defending her? She shot you!_ Cameron then heard Sir Integra's voice as she telepathically said, _Seras, I want you to know before this happens, that I'm sorry for this. I hope that I'm right, but if I'm wrong, I want you to know that I love you, as much as any woman ever could love anyone._ Seras then told Cameron, _she told me that, before she shot me. Did she tell you something similar, Master?_ Alucard answered, _No. She didn't have to. When you didn't turn to ash after being shot with the bullets I realized that it was all a bluff._

As soon as they reached the Hellsing Mansion, the vampires were all sent to their rooms in the dungeons. When Cameron got out of her coffin she stood up, and saw Sir Integra standing before her. "You could have told me that it wasn't real!" Cameron yelled at her. "I needed to sell the ruse, you couldn't know the truth," Integra told her, then sighed, in that sigh Sir Integra transformed from a heroic Modern Knight to a tired old woman. "Cameron, I am sorry, but I had no other way out that would ensure that I remained the Head of Hellsing. I was hoping that it was all a ruse, I knew that His Royal Majesty wouldn't have thrown away such valuable assets. Cameron, I had to be as ruthless as I could be to sell the act," Integra told her, and sat down on a chair in Cameron's room, "If you still hate me, then I give you permission to strike me, with all the strength you possessed as a human." Cameron glared at the woman, and then thought about how Integra had helped raise and train her, especially after her Mom had died. She thought about the recent revelation about their blood relationship, and remembered Integra's words to Seras as Seras had relayed them to her.

Cameron sighed and said, "I…wish you'd let me in on things like this from now on." "I'll try, if it's advisable," Sir Integra told her. "Now then, while we were on our way here, I received a message from Iscariot, they believe they've found a base that hasn't been destroyed. If we can find any useful intelligence from it, then we might finally get ahead of the Order. I am sending Alucard and you out, while Seras shall remain in Hellsing, in case of another attack. Prepare yourself," Sir Integra ordered Cameron. "Yes sir!" Cameron saluted, and went to get her gun.

 **William**

He woke up in the hospital, in bed. His sister was in the bed next to him looking a lot worse than he did. "Don't talk Willie, your jaw was broken," Aunt Jazz told him, then handed him a notepad and a pencil. Willie wrote down, "Has anything happened?" Aunt Jazz nodded, "Danielle's back." Willie would have smiled if his jaw allowed it. "And…she has a baby. Right now she's with the President and what's left of Congress, discussing where they plan to send her," Aunt Jazz told him. Willie took all this in. He wrote down as fast as he could, "This is great. As soon as Morgan and me are healed, the Order won't stand a chance! With all of us and Hellsing, nothing can stop us!" Aunt Jazz however didn't look so sure, "It isn't that simple! You saw what that…clone thing did! She is powerful, and ruthless. I'm frankly amazed that she chose to run rather than fight it out, before Cameron and Alucard arrived, she was winning. Do you really think you could have won if they hadn't arrived when they did?"

Willie took that in, and this time wrote down slowly, "No, we couldn't have. But, we can't give up now. Everyone is counting on us to protect them. We need to keep fighting. I need to keep fighting!" "Not until you've healed," Aunt Jazz told him. Willie angrily shook his head and wrote down, "I will fight whenever I'm needed. This is war, Aunt Jazz." Aunt Jazz took away his pencil and said, "I won't let either of you fight until your injuries have healed. I've already lost enough people I love, I won't lose you two as well!" Aunt Jazz started crying as she spoke. Willie remembered then, the day his Mom, his Real Mom, had been killed. How powerless he had felt when his Dad arrived at the hospital. How helpless he felt as they buried her body. And he remembered how hope slowly died as they searched the Ghost Zone for her, only for Clockwork to confirm that she hadn't become a ghost, her soul had indeed moved on. Willie motioned for his pencil back and as soon as Aunt Jazz gave it back he wrote, "I won't die. I promise."

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this. I got distracted writing my second Xenoverse story. If anyone is still reading this series, thanks for your support. I promise that I'll focus only on this story until it's done.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Alucard**

Alucard smiled as he sipped his wine. He and Cameron were on their Master's private jet, heading for New Zealand to pick up Danny Phantom. Cameron had no trouble crossing over the bodies of water along the way, her ghost side seemed to be making her immune to one of the more annoying weaknesses of vampires, even though they had to shut the windows to protect her from the sun. Cameron was looking at some pictures that had been sent to Hellsing of her Father in the hospital. He seemed to be recuperating well, aside from being in a coma. "Are you eager, my dear?" the No-Life King asked as he poured a glass for her. Cameron looked at the wine, then took it and had a small swallow. She made a face, betraying how unused she was to wine, but said, "Yes, Master. I can't wait to bring Dad back home. I was…so worried about him, but now I know that we can win this war." Cameron took another sip from her wine and put the glass down.

Alucard had another sip before saying, "How do you think he will react though, if he is confronted by your Mother's double? Will he hesitate like your siblings? Will he have the stomach to do what he must?" Cameron looked at him then, and decided to have more wine before trying to talk, "I…I don't think that he'll hesitate when the fight starts, if they fight." "But what if they do fight," Alucard pressed, "Can he bring himself to finish her?" "He can't see her face," Cameron pointed out, "He won't be fooled by that." "Maybe not," Alucard said, then shapeshifted, and turned into the exact image of Samantha Manson Fenton, as he saw from her clone and pictures he had seen of her. "But if he hears the voice of the woman he loved, can he silence it?" Alucard used the voice of the clone, and Cameron sat still for five minutes with a shocked look on her face.

"Could you?" Alucard continued, "If you managed to defeat her, and saw her broken body lying before you, gasping out for just a few more precious seconds of life, could you extinguish her?" Cameron looked away from him, and remained silent. Alucard returned to his usual form and ordered, "Answer me." "I don't know," Cameron said. "Is that your answer for your Father, or you?" Alucard asked. Cameron drank the whole glass of wine faster than such a precious luxury deserved, then swallowed loudly, "Both." "That is…troubling," Alucard said as he drank more of his wine, "Is your Father really that easily fooled?" "You don't know anything!" Cameron finally yelled at him, "Mom was there with Dad through so much shit, when he was bullied so much I can't think of why his bullies weren't arrested for all their bullshit, when he was first learning to deal with his powers, the fame, the notoriety, the women throwing themselves at him, and she stuck with him through all of it! Her and Tucker kept him sane through it all, that's not something he can just…set aside!"

Alucard nodded, then took off his glasses to look at her directly, "I do know, actually. My wife, Jusztina Szilágyi, she stood by me when I was Voivode of Wallachia, through endless wars against the Turks, and more to keep my throne, fighting enemies from without and within. After I became a vampire, she offered herself to me, but as she was no longer a virgin, I instead told her to leave Wallachia, and take our son, remarry, and live on. That was my last act of charity for hundreds of years. I do know what it is like to lose those you love; however, I cannot be fooled by a fake of her. If the Order of the Fang were to try to use a clone of her against me, I would crush it." Alucard punctuated this by crushing the now empty wineglass. He stood up and got close enough to Cameron to lift her face so she would look at him, "If you want to survive this war, then you must discard your humanity, it is a chain that will hold you back from doing what you must." Cameron swallowed and looked away before saying, "We're not that desperate yet." "If that is what you think, I will allow you to think it, for now," Alucard said, "But when reality is growling in your face, you will realize I am right."

They said nothing more as the plane finally reached New Zealand and touched down. Once they arrived New Zealander Government Agents all approached, and Cameron went back into her coffin. Alucard transformed his clothes into his black suit and waited for them. "Identify," once agent, a tall Aboriginal woman stated. "I am Agent Cardo of the Hellsing Organization, come to retrieve Daniel James Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, and return him to the United States," Alucard stated, using an alias his Master had decided on for him. He handed the woman who seemed to be the leader his identification and she said, "What of your other agent?" "She has orders to remain on the plane to safeguard it," Alucard said as he walked down the steps. The agents all escorted Alucard to a waiting car, it was difficult to distinguish its make and model, and he had never been very interested in automobiles.

They were all tense during the drive, and Alucard struggled to maintain the façade of a stoic government agent. The woman who seemed to be their leader had the greatest amount of fear, but he also sensed that she possessed the courage to overcome that fear if the time came. He had no doubt that if Hellsing had found her she would have become quite an asset for them. After a half-hour drive they finally arrived at the hospital, Daniel was being rolled out, connected to various pieces of medical equipment and strapped to his hospital bed. "The package has been secured," one agent said as Daniel was loaded into a car. "Delivering the package now." Alucard saw Daniel's face, whatever dreams he was having must have been peaceful, because he seemed to be sleeping soundly.

 _Phantom…_ Alucard telepathically communicated to the comatose hero, _your daughter is here waiting for you. Don't disappoint her._

Alucard waited for him to respond. Fifteen minutes into the drive back to the airport Daniel responded at last, _Alucard. You must warn them. They made a clone of Sam…she has ghost and werewolf powers…_

 _We've already confronted the Creature,_ Alucard responded, _We managed to drive it off, but William and Morgan are recuperating inside a hospital in the United States right now. The human race, your nation, and your family need you._

 _I need…24 more hours, and I'll be back to my full strength…what little I have_ , Daniel responded. Everyone was on high alert as they traveled, but amazingly, nothing happened. The medical personnel that came with Daniel got him on the plane with as little fuss as possible, and one doctor handed Alucard some papers, "These will be needed for further treatment. Make sure that any doctors he sees gets these." "I will make sure of that," Alucard promised as he got back on the plane. He shut the door and made sure Daniel was properly strapped in before telling the pilot to take off. Cameron got out of her coffin and buckled in as the plane took off. "How is he?" she asked. "His Third Eye is still working well. He informed me that he needs another 24 hours before he is fully recovered," Alucard answered. He opened his mind to Cameron as she opened her Third Eye and telepathically said, _Daddy._

 _Cammie…_ her Father responded. _The clone…don't let it fool you. It is an abomination that wears your Mother's face._

After that, Daniel was silent. Alucard checked the medical equipment and saw that he was just asleep. "Let him rest for now. He told me that he needs 24 more hours before he can rejoin the battle," he told Cameron. "Yes, Master," Cameron said. She gave her Father a kiss on his forehead before taking her seat with Alucard. Cameron kept her eyes on her Father the whole time.

When the plane at last returned to England, Hellsing's troops escorted Alucard, Cameron, and Daniel to Hellsing HQ. As it went Alucard started to have an uneasy feeling. "This has all been too easy," Alucard said. "I know," Cameron agreed. "Something is going to happen very soon," Alucard stated as the Hellsing Mansion came into view. That was when they at last saw it, a green cloud appearing over the horizon. Blue fog escaped Daniel's mouth and Cameron yelled, "Ghosts!" Alucard looked closer with his Third Eye and confirmed it. He immediately reached out to Integra and said, _Master! Get Seras outside now! Break out any anti-ghost weapons we have! There is an army of ghosts approaching!_ "Who has Fenton weaponry!?" Alucard yelled out loud. "No one sir! We didn't expect this!" one Hellsing trooper said. "Damn it!" Alucard yelled as Cameron started activating her Ghost Powers. Alucard quickly transformed into his Level One Release form and tore out of the car he was in.

Alucard focused and made shadowy wings, and flew straight at the ghosts. "Begone! Or suffer the end of your afterlives!" the No-Life King bellowed, his words echoing through the air. None of the ghosts stopped, and Alucard's wings transformed into a dozen shadowy tentacles, lashing out at ghosts left and right as the swarm continued. His body was blasted with lasers, scratched with supernatural claws and blades, and even burned with ghostly fire, yet no matter the damage he continued to fight, his tentacles slashing, impaling, and tearing away at the ghosts. "Master!" Alucard's head was barely existent as it turned with one eye to see Seras approach, one ecto-bazooka in each hand as she shot at ghosts, practically creating a ball of ectoplasmic energy around herself she was firing so fast. Seras made her way to him, making room for him with her guns as Alucard slowly healed. When his mouth was in a state that could communicate he said, "Where is our Master!?"

"She's safe!" Seras replied as she tossed him one of her ecto-bazookas. Seras followed Alucard's example as they formed shadowy tentacles that slashed at all ghosts that got close to them, while their ecto-bazookas blasted away. The ghostly swarm's attention was at last diverted from the Hellsing Mansion, to the two vampires that had injured and destroyed so many ghosts. The ghosts all gave the vampires a wide berth, and started to glow with power. "What are they doing?" Seras asked. Though hundreds of ghosts had fallen, there were still at least four hundred floating around them. Alucard wasn't sure himself about what was happening, he hadn't fought a ghost in centuries, and never so many at once. "Seras, get ready to fly straight up," he told her. Right after he said this, pure white beams of ectoplasmic energy blasted at them from all sides. Alucard and Seras flew straight up, avoiding all of them. But that was where their luck ran out.

Instead of the ghost rays hitting the ghosts across from their sources, the beams coalesced into a solid ball of ectoplasmic energy, and followed the vampires' trail! "Oh come on!" Seras screamed as she and Alucard separated. The ball of ectoplasm split in two and followed them both. Seras and Alucard flew as fast as they could, moving in ways that would be impossible for even the most advanced jets, yet the ectoplasmic balls followed them, and started to gain on them both! Alucard quickly teleported to Seras, and then teleported to Cameron, who just finished transforming into her Ghost Form. "Cammie, we can't defeat this many ghosts!" Seras yelled. Cameron saw the ball of ectoplasmic energy coming, and clapped her hands together hard. The vibrations she sent at it immediately destroyed the ball. The ghosts all screamed when they saw as Cameron flew at them. She grabbed one random ghost and said, " _You I'll spare._ " She then turned to the rest of the ghosts, they were all flying straight at her.

" _The rest of you can GO TO HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!_ " Cameron's Ghostly Wail was unlike any before. The entire island of England and Scotland was rocked by the sheer power, tidal waves hit the coast of Ireland and the European Continent, the windows of the Hellsing Mansion and nearby London all shattered, Seras and Alucard's ears bled, and every single ghost except the one that she had grabbed was utterly obliterated from the face of the Earth. The disoriented soldiers nearby needed five minutes to regain their footing. Sir Integra staggered out of her once again ruined home and looked up at Cameron. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!?" she yelled, Alucard saw that she wasn't wearing her glasses. "My-" Cameron started but Integra yelled, "YOU BURST MY EARDRUMS! USE TELEPATHY!" _Master,_ Alucard telepathically communicated to her, _I do believe that that was Cameron's Ghostly Wail, at full blast._

 _Unless the situation is even more desperate it was, don't ever use that attack again! At this rate we'll end up causing more damage to England than the enemy!_ Sir Integra telepathically communicated to her vampires. Cameron nodded, then turned to the ghost that she was still holding. It looked like a purple bat-creature with three eyes. " _Do you understand what I'm saying?_ " Cameron asked the creature. "Y-Yes," the ghost answered. " _Why did you come here?_ " Cameron asked. "Th-the werewolves! They came to us. They told us that with us the world could be ours. All the things in the Human World, the foods, the flowers, everything, no longer would we have to languish in the Ghost Zone!" " _How many of you are there?_ " Cameron asked. The ghost was silent. Cameron's eyes glowed as she showed the ghosts her fang filled mouth. " _Answer me! Or I will devour you whole!_ "

"I don't know! Not many! Most ghosts didn't come with the werewolves! We were to attack here, and in America!" the ghost yelled. " _Leave!_ " Cameron screamed, and the ghost flew off. " _We have to get to America now!_ " "Where!? If I haven't been somewhere I can't take us! I could end up on the other side of the North American Continent!" Alucard demanded. "Just take her there now! We'll worry about the details later! Ghosts have joined the Order of the Fang, we need to get ahead of this!" Sir Integra ordered. Alucard grabbed Cameron, and in an instant they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **William**

It happened after the nurses had changed his and his sister's sheets. Their Ghost Sense went off, it was more intense than anything that had ever happened in his life. Unlike before when it was a puff of cold blue air, it was more like a gaseous vomit, blasting out of his mouth. The nurse screamed when it came out of his and Morgan's mouths. "What was that!?" the nurse asked. Through his broken jaw William managed to say, "Ghosts. Lots of ghosts…coming." Willie got out of bed and gripped his fist. The white rings flew up and down his body, as Morgan woke up finally. "W-Willie?" she asked. "Sis, they're coming. You felt that," he said. "I know," Morgan said as she shakily got out of bed. "Wait!" the Nurse yelled, "Your injuries aren't fully healed! If you go out there, you could die!" "I know," Morgan said as she turned into her Ghost Form as well. "Dad told us that when we first started, we already lost our grandparents and Mom," Willie said.

"No one else can stop those ghosts," Morgan said. With that, the twins went intangible and flew out of the Hospital. Morgan was crying as they saw the ghost horde approach. "I didn't think I'd die so soon," she said as her icy energy focused in her hands. "I wanted to meet a nice guy, have at least two kids, and go to college, get a medical degree," she said. William nodded, his Ghost Form's jaw was fully functional as he let electricity flow through his body like never before. "I wanted that too, only I didn't want to go to college," he said.

"What's with you guys?" a woman's voice said from below. Danielle flew up to them, glowing with power, "You guys ready to give up on life already?" "No, but, that's a lot of ghosts," Morgan said. The horde was coming closer. "You guys are going to live on," Danielle told them as her hands glowed with ghostly fire, "I'll make sure of that. And if you guys die, I'll find you in the Ghost Zone, and kick your asses back to life." Morgan and Willie both laughed a little at this. "Now let's go, we got some ghost booty to kick," Danielle said, and the three halfas flew towards the horde of ghosts.

Danielle flew ahead of William and Morgan and blasted away with ghost rays, making the horde scatter around and surround the three of them. One ghost flew forward, it looked like a pink octopus with an axe in each tentacle. "Halfas! You must die! For the Order of the Fang!" the octopus yelled. "If you want us, then come on," Danielle said, pounding her right fist into her left hand with a loud POW! "Just don't think that we'll make it easy." The octopus roared as he charged at her, spinning his tentacles like buzz saws. "Whose up for calamari!?" Danielle yelled as she blasted the octopus with ghost fire, sending it screaming into the earth below. That was when the other ghosts all flew at them at once. Danielle quickly made an ecto-energy shield all around herself and her younger 'cousins'. "All right, I can't hold this long," she said as it started to crack immediately, "Morgan, use your ice, make us some room! Willie, light 'em up!"

"Got it!" the twins said. With a fierce yell Danielle blasted ecto-energy around her as the ecto-energy shield dispersed. In the brief moment the ghosts were stunned Morgan quickly formed a sphere of ice energy around her family and blasted it around them, hundreds of ghosts were frozen solid and others backed away to avoid the same fate. Willie flew up and summoned his electrical power, his eyes glowed as he raised his hand and blasted electricity all around. The sky was lit up by the raw power he put into the attack, many ghosts were outright vaporized as billions of volts coursed through them. The ghosts all started flying away screaming, but Willie grabbed one, a ghost that looked like a blue one-eyed skeleton. "Why did you attack us!?" he demanded. That was when the explosion happened. "Distraction!" the skeleton yelled as it blasted a laser out of its eye, making him let it go. "Damn it!" Danielle yelled as they saw at least twenty werewolves tear their way through the city, with an army of thousands of ghouls stumbling behind them.

"Willie! Handle the zombies! Morgan, with me! We gotta stop those werewolves!" Danielle ordered. "Be careful! Those werewolves are fast as Hell!" Willie said as they separated. Willie summoned a ball of lightning to his hand and flew down. When he was ten feet above the ghouls he threw down the ball lightning. It exploded in a brilliant display of light and power, lighting passing through almost a hundred ghouls, destroying them and making many more outright explode. Amid the raining gore William went to the ground and focused his remaining electrical power inside himself. Every cell of his body felt charged up as he ran through the ghoul army, tearing, punching, and kicking through every ghoul he saw with lightning speed.

 **Morgan**

The werewolves didn't see Morgan and Danielle as they blasted out with ice and fire respectively, killing five of them. The remaining werewolves scattered, and turned into their half-human half-wolf forms. Ten of the remaining werewolves focused their attention on Danielle and Morgan, while the last five continued to run through the city, slaughtering all civilians in their path. "Morgan! Go after them! I got these guys!" Danielle ordered. "But-" "GO!" Danielle ordered as she blasted at the ten focusing on them, then made nine copies. Morgan didn't argue further and flew after the five werewolves still rampaging through the city. She quickly made five copies and the copies did something no one would have expected, they tackled each werewolf to the ground.

With the speed of ghostly reflexes, Morgan blasted three of the werewolves before they could recover, freezing them solid and making them shatter to pieces. The last two werewolves ran up the walls of some nearby buildings and Morgan's two remaining copies flew to either side of her. But the werewolves continued to run up the buildings. Morgan sent her copies after them. She tried to blast the werewolves along with her copies, but the werewolves were too fast, and turned at ninety-degree angles in their run when she tried to head them off. The copies again tried to tackle them, only for the werewolves to jump off the buildings, sending the copies crashing through the windows and disappearing in puffs of smoke. The two werewolves turned into fog and reappeared in their human forms above Morgan.

The halfa barely managed to block their axe kicks, but the werewolves' supernatural strength sent her plummeting to the ground. Morgan hit the pavement hard but rolled around in time to avoid the werewolves' follow-up kicks and sent a wave of icy energy at them. The werewolves jumped over the ice wave, but Morgan was given time to stand up and make another copy. Morgan and her copy quickly went on the offensive, running at them and blasting ice rays as they got closer. The werewolves dodged the ice rays, but Morgan and her copy got close enough to kick them both in the heads. That was when Morgan saw that the werewolves were identical twin brothers with brown hair and blue eyes. "Surrender!" Morgan ordered the werewolf twins. "Never!" one of the twins said, his teeth all fangs and his werewolf aura surrounding them both. "Humanity's reign over the Earth will end! The Reign of the Wolves has begun!" "Not yet!" Morgan yelled as she blasted ice energy all around her. The werewolf brothers were frozen solid, and Morgan and her copy quickly shattered the frozen werewolves with kicks.

Morgan looked back and saw that she had been led far from Willie and Danielle and quickly flew back to them. She arrived to see Danielle struggling against the last werewolf, her side, head, and back were viciously sliced open by werewolf claws, and Danielle was struggling to dodge the last werewolf's charges. Just as Morgan was about to step in, Danielle made a wall of ecto-energy, and the werewolf slammed head first into it. The loud crack of the werewolf's body made Morgan's stomach turn, but Danielle quickly ended the werewolf with ghost fire. Danielle returned to her Human form and Danielled went to her. "These bastards *huff huff* are tougher than I thought," Danielle sighed. "Danielle, you need a doctor!" Morgan said as she tried to lift up the older woman. "No! I'll be fine for now! Go check on your brother!" Danielle ordered her. "Be careful," Morgan said as she flew back to her brother.

It wasn't hard to retrace the werewolves path of destruction, and Morgan quickly came across many blood splattered buildings, littered with the broken remains of ghouls. Morgan looked and saw as another blast of electricity lit up. Morgan flew there and saw Willie was battling against two vampires. The vampires were just as fast as the electrically charged halfa, and were using hit and run tactics against him, not trying to engage him with his greater ghostly strength. The vampires were so focused on Willie that they didn't notice Morgan, giving her the opportunity to freeze the ground around Willie and the vampires. Willie noticed at just the right moment that his sister was there and stood his ground while the vampires slid on the ice. "DIE!" Willie screamed as he fried them with his electricity until they disintegrated. The remains of the ghouls disintegrated around them, and Willie returned to his Human form. His face was a mass of bumps and bruises, and one of his eyes was swollen shut, while he also had badly bleeding cuts on his forehead and left side. Morgan returned to her Human form and tore off strips of her hospital gown to use as makeshift bandages on his wounds.

"Thanks Sis," Willie said as Morgan returned to her Ghost form. "Guys!" Morgan and Willie looked up to see Cameron was flying over, carrying Alucard in his Level One Form. "That was a marvelous display of viciousness," Alucard smiled at Willie. "Did we get them all?" Morgan asked. Alucard got a look on his face, for a second Morgan thought she felt a deathly cold touch on her brain, then Alucard said, "The only monsters left are myself and Cameron. It would seem that you two are even more powerful than I originally thought." "We wouldn't have managed it, if Danielle wasn't here," Morgan explained. "Ah, the clone. I think I'd like to meet her," Alucard said, and the four of them made their way to Danielle, Morgan and Cameron helping their brother. Danielle was where they left her, she scavenged some bandages from a nearby pharmacy and just finished wrapping up her side. "Danielle, are you alright?" Cameron asked as she went to her.

"Huh? Cammie, is that you?" Danielle said as Cameron helped her up. "Yeah, I've been through a few…changes," Cameron said. "Who the Hell's the Bondage Freak?" Danielle asked when she saw Alucard. "My vampire master," Cameron explained. "WHAT!?" Danielle said, and transformed into her Ghost Form. "HOLD ON! HE'S ON OUR SIDE! HE'S SERAS'S MASTER TOO!" Cameron quickly explained. "So, you're that 'Master' Seras talked about," Danielle said as she calmed down, "You're prettier than I imagined." Alucard's eyes glowed and he flashed her a fang-filled smile, and Danielle said, "Never mind." "It would seem that the Order of the Fang is getting sloppy," Alucard said. "Or desperate. We might have killed off most of them when they first attacked," Willie pointed out. "Perhaps," Alucard said, "Perhaps." But the No-Life King didn't seem to certain of that position.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Seras**

She was in her room, finishing cleaning and reassembling her Harkonnen Cannons when she heard the explosion. Seras loaded up her cannons and quickly ran out of the Mansion. She saw London, Big Ben II was burning, burning with black flames. "It's her," Seras said aloud. _Seras! Go now! I'll try to alert Alucard and the Fentons, but you need to hold the line until they return!_ Sir Integra told ordered Seras. "Yes sir!" Seras yelled as her shadowy wings erupted from her back and she flew into London. She soon spotted the Fake Sam, she was already in her Ghost Form, red hair flowing around her as she rained hellish fire on the civilians below. Seras took aim and fired away. The Fake Sam reacted with supernatural speed and easily dodged Seras's shells and turned its attention to her. "Aw, the Police Girl. Just a little girl whose in way over her head," the Fake Sam said as it blasted ghost rays at Seras.

Seras easily dodged the attacks and returned fire with her Harkonnen Cannons, she had some satisfaction in seeing the Fake Sam having to create an ecto-energy shield to stop five of her shells. Seras flew to a nearby building and let her Cannons down, and flew straight at the Fake Sam's ecto-energy shield. "HIIIIYYYYYAAAAAHHHH!" Seras yelled out as her right foot slammed into the shield, shattering it instantly. The Fake Sam quickly dodged Seras' follow-up kick and blasted through her stomach with a ghost ray, but Seras shot out a shadowy tendril from the wound that pierced the Fake Sam's chest. The two of them crashed through the roof of a nearby petrol station. They quickly separated and their wounds healed quickly. "Look at them," the Fake Sam said as people ran out of the petrol station, "Like rats on a sinking ship. This is what you're willing to die for?" "At least they're real, unlike you, a twisted abomination, wearing a good woman's face! You may look like Samantha Fenton, but compared to her, you're nothing but a reflection in a cracked mirror!" Seras yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" the Fake Sam screamed as she blasted fire at Seras. Seras dodged the flames and charged at the Fake Sam. She was about to throw a kick when the Fake Sam kicked Seras in her head, making her head spin 270 degrees and sending her flying out of the garage, just as the Fake Sam's fire hit the petrol and made the whole thing blow sky high. Seras quickly twisted her head back into place, and a giant blood red wolf came howling out of the flames. The wolf changed into a more humanoid form and went straight at Seras like a rocket. Seras barely had time to block a kick that shattered her arms, but quickly spun around and landed a roundhouse kick to the Fake Sam's head, making the creature slam face first into the road. Seras tried to follow-up with an axe kick, but the Fake Sam rolled away and blasted her back with a ghost ray.

Seras summoned her shadows to her hand and slammed her just healed hands to the ground, making shadowy spikes rise from the ground. The Fake Sam however was fast enough to avoid them all, and took flight once more, raining fireballs and ghost rays at Seras. The Draculina struggled to dodge the supernatural barrage, and soon took to the air herself. Seras looked around and flew back to where she left her Harkonnen Cannons, dodging as only she could the whole way. A giant fireball hit Seras dead on in her back, and she was sent tumbling to the roof. Seras ignored the pain as her back continued to burn with ghost fire and lifted one of the Harkonnens and returned fire. The Fake Sam caught off guard and one of Seras's shells tore its way through it, tearing the creature in half and sending it plummeting to the ground. Seras checked her ammo, she had six shells left in one of her Harkonnens and took the one as she jumped down to the ground and took aim at the Fake Sam. The creature had returned to its original form, she looked just like Samantha.

Seras took aim at her as she looked at her with pleading eyes. Seras got ready to pull the trigger…then stopped. _Damn it! What's wrong with me!? IT'S NOT SAMANTHA!_ Memories of the real Samantha filled her mind, even though Samantha and she hadn't been close, Seras still cared for her, she couldn't get the precious few times she and Samantha had spent together out of her head. _She's not real! GET IT TOGETHER SERAS! Sam is dead!_ Pip yelled inside her head, and Seras finally nodded, remembering as she watched the real Samantha dying in Danny's arms.

Seras took aim again, but that was all the time the Fake Sam needed, she had managed to pull her body together. The Fake Sam blasted at Seras, her ghost ray destroyed her Harkonnen and took a good amount of her right side and arm with it. Seras rolled to her left in time to dodge a fireball and jumped up again, summoning shadowy tentacles and sending them at the Fake Sam. The Fake Sam glowed with a blood red aura as she blasted out a massive ghost ray at Seras, destroying her shadow tentacles, Seras barely avoided the blast. Seras fell to the ground breathing heavily, but still standing. The Fake Sam glared at her, breathing just as hard. "You're supposed to be the weak one! HOW ARE YOU THIS STRONG!?" the Fake Sam screamed. Seras laughed at the Fake Sam and said, "Did they also tell you my left arm was just a mass of shadows?" Seras waved at her with her left hand. "NO! HE gave you his blood!" the Fake Sam screamed as she took a step back. Seras smiled with confidence she didn't have, the Fake Sam could still kill her, Seras hadn't healed from so much damage and used so much power before, all she had left was hope that she could bluff the Fake Sam.

"That's right, so why don't you go back to your Masters, and send them a message from me," Seras said, and with what energy she could muster, Seras ran at the Fake Sam like a red blur, slamming her left fist into her face and breaking a lot of teeth and jawbone with the hit. The Fake Sam crashed into the brick wall of a nearby bank, then screamed as she blasted a fireball at Seras. Seras managed to dodge, but it was close enough that she felt the heat char some of her hair before the Fake Sam flew off at supersonic speed. Seras collapsed on her back as soon as she was sure the Fake Sam was gone. _We did it! I can't believe it Mignonette! I thought for sure we were goners!_ Pip said in Seras's head. "Right now…all I want…is to sleep a week, and some blood…" Seras sighed as she sensed her Master arriving. He looked around and said, "Where did the Creature go?" "I don't know, Master. I barely managed to keep up with her," Seras admitted. "Well, at least you kept it at bay," Alucard said as he lifted her up and they immediately arrived back in the Hellsing Mansion.

"Seras!" Integra said as they appeared. "She's pushed herself far against her limits," Alucard told their Master, "She managed to drive the Creature off though. She needs blood, and rest for now." "Cameron," Integra ordered and Cameron appeared, "You and Alucard will stay here and make sure we're ready for another attack." "Yes sir!" Cameron agreed as Integra carried Seras down to her room in the dungeons. "I'm sorry," Seras said as they entered the dungeons, "All this, and I still wasn't strong enough to kill her. I could have, but then I saw how much she looked like Samantha. I hesitated. I've been a vampire for most of my life now, and yet…" "You're still all too human," Integra said as she opened the door to Seras's room and placed her inside her coffin. Integra silently took off her jacket and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her undershirt, baring her neck for the exhausted Draculina.

Seras bit on her neck, being careful not to bite too deeply as she drank her lover's blood. Seras took only about a half a pint, but it was all she wanted to take. "Thank you, Integra," Seras said as she lay back in her coffin. Integra kissed her and said, "Rest for now. We'll need you soon."


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Danny**

He woke up in a soft bed, wrapped in a blanket and nothing sticking out of him. "Hello?" he said. "DAD!" he heard three voices yell, as his children all tried their best to hug him. "UGH! Easy guys, I'm still pretty sore," Danny said as they let him go. "Dad," Willie said, and Danny felt tears fall on his chest. "Hey, you don't have to cry, buddy. I'm here now," he said but when he hugged his son, he could feel something missing. "Willie…what happened to your arm?" Danny asked. "We got the guy that took you, Epsilon," Willie said, "But…he tore off my arm. Morgan saved me, she's the one that killed him." Willie explained as more tears fell. "I'm sorry Dad, I'm still not-" "Stop that right now," Danny said, if he could have shed tears, his face would be covered in them. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's all my fault. I let my grief for Cammie stop me from doing my job. You kids shouldn't have to fight this war," Danny said as he wiped his tears away.

Morgan came closer and Danny held her face, she was quiet as he felt the scars on her face. "You kids…I'm so proud of you. You've kept it together. You give so much of yourselves, to keep everyone safe. Your Mom would be so proud of you…" Danny wrapped the twins in a hug as best he could lying down. "Cammie, come here," Danny said as he opened his arms. "Dad, things are so different now," she said, "Integra's being spied on now by the British Government. They don't trust her as much now. We managed to stop more of the werewolves, but…" "They cloned your Mom," Danny said. "Yes," Cammie said. "She fooled us, at first, but we managed to beat her. And just yesterday, Seras sent her running!" Willie said, his usual courage returning to his voice. Danny opened his Third Eye, and he sensed as Seras came in, with someone he didn't expect.

"Dani!" Danny yelled as he sensed his clone coming in, with a baby! "Hey Cuz," Danielle said as she wrapped him in a one-armed hug. "Dani, you've been taking care of the kids, haven't you?" "Sorry Cuz, but I only came back a few days ago. They've done most of it by themselves," Danielle explained. "Danny, how are you feeling?" Seras asked. Danny sat up, and realized he was naked, but he slammed his right fist into his left palm hard. "I'm ready to kick some werewolf ass," he said. "Good," Seras said, and he felt a left hand, her left hand, pat his shoulder. "I've missed a lot, haven't I?" Danny asked. "Yeah, but the important thing is, you're back now, we're all here together. Now, we can take the fight to the Order," Seras said.

 **?**

"Our Pandora is a failure," one cloaked figure said. The Fake Sam, Pandora, held her head down in a corner, shaking in place. "No, Delta, she wasn't. You know that she was already incomplete. Despite this the halfas and Hellsing needed to work together to defeat her the first time. The second time was a fluke. If Seras Victoria hadn't drunk Dracula's blood, she would have been slaughtered," another figure said. "Are you certain, Alpha?" Delta asked. "I am," Alpha replied. "Luckily, our vampire allies can help us make her even stronger." A door opened and a pale Chinese man entered, an X shaped scar on his forehead showed a life, and undeath, filled with violence. "Mr. Ma, thank you for coming," Alpha greeted the vampire. "So, you want me to turn this…thing?" Ma said. "Indeed, and give her your blood afterwards. She must be independent and as strong as possible," Alpha explained.

Pandora looked up and opened her jumpsuit slightly to expose her neck. "Very well," Ma said as he walked over. He bit into Pandora's neck, hard, she would have screamed from pain if her windpipe weren't practically squashed by Ma's jaws. When he was done, he released and let Pandora's body fall. He licked his lips and smiled, "Ah, a virgin. Thank you very much. She tasted, delicious." Pandora's body shook, as her already different natures combined with a new one, shadows and light seemed to swarm over the Clone's body as ghost, werewolf, and vampire all mixed together into one being. At last the light and the darkness merged, and Pandora was revealed, paler than before, and with glowing red eyes. Ma offered his hand to her, and she took it.

Pandora then grabbed the back of his head and before he could make a sound, clamped down her jaws around her throat. "This…wasn't…deal!" he managed to choke out as his blood was drained. "I know," Alpha said, "But, desperate times call for desperate measures. We will always honor your sacrifice, Mr. Ma." Ma tried to claw at Pandora, but the hybrid monster was too powerful for him. _YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!_ Was the last thought Ma had before Pandora tore out his heart and crushed it in her fist. "Now, my dear Pandora, you are complete," Alpha said. "Thank you, my Master," Pandora said with a bloody smile.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed: GoliathPyroson, Guntherson962, and the Guest that calls themselves The Dandyman. Your support helps. Two more stories, and then the Strange Allies series will be complete.**


End file.
